Broken
by Germanevilregal
Summary: Swan Queen:)Regina got pregnant, Now 7 months after her night with Emma she feels helpless and tries to kill herself. Will Emma leave Neal if she finds out about the baby or will she take it away from Regina? What'll happen when Neal finds out? It's AU. Neal arrived before Cora and is together with Emma. Cora is nice here later. Rape/attempted suicide (don't own ouat)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys:) That is my first fanfic and I'm kind of new. I'm from germany and have no beta reader so I'm sorry for the mistakes:/  
****The Story is kinda AU. Here Neal arrived before Cora and is together with Emma. I plan to do a Swan Queen fic and hopefully you like it. I would appreciate tips and ideas from you:)**

3 Months ago Regina found out that she was pregnant. 3 Months ago her already broken world just broke a little more. She knew that she wasn't allowed to keep the baby if someone would find out about who the father was. Also, she knew that she would be infertile after this child. So, Regina sat depressed in her living room and stared at the TV. She felt lonely and just wanted to be loved. To be loved by her little angel Henry. She stroked unconsciously her pregnant belly, which hosted her 7 month old baby. Sometimes life was hell for her. "Everyone would be happy if i would be dead.",she murmured quiet. "Maybe I just should do that… Maybe my time is up an I just should die." She looked down at her belly. "No one ever could take you away from me. We would be together forever. And dead I would be free of all these sins. We could love us unconditionally…" With that she stood up an walked into her study. She filled her part of the adoption papers and wrote her last will down. Than she grabbed a new paper and started to write a last letter to her beloved son Henry.

**Dear Henry,**

**I know that it is hard to understand, why I did what I did. Your mother will take good care of you and you can have the big happy family you deserve, without me standing in your way. It's better for me, if I'm dead. Everyone can live in peace without me interfering.**

**I wrote you this letter because I want you to know how much I love you, my little bear. It's not your fault and I'm proud that you first thought about everyone else's happy ending. I'm so proud that you grew up to this responsible young man. That means that I did one thing in my life right once. **

**My part of your adoption papers are signed so that Emma just has to sign her part and you are fully hers. Furthermore I'll give you my house, although it will be Emmas until you turned 18. Then you can do everything you like with it.**

**My last wish is that you bury me next to my dear father, so we can be united.**

**I'll always protect you, my sweetheart.**

**Love, Mom.**

Then she put everything in one big folder and satisfied took it in the living room, where she thought about different ways of dying. Then something came up in her mind. Quickly she put her best dress on and reopened the big folder.

**PS:If you don't find my corpse it's okay. I'll be there where no one ever see it.**

**Cold, Dark and inexorably,**

**There you'll find me maybe.**

**Thousand crossed it already,**

**There where I'll take my destiny.**

She looked one last time over it before she sent it ,with a flick of her wrist, to the Apartment of the Charmings. Regina transported herself to the docks and looked over the sea to the horizon. ,,I'm sorry that you couldn't see the world, Anastasia. But it is cruel and unfair.",Regina said and stroked softly her belly.

In the meantime Emma sat on the couch at the apartment of the Charmings. She almost cried out loud when suddenly the letter appeared out of nowhere. "Funny, Regina. Really funny.",she muttered a little angry. Neal came down the stairs and looked at Emma questionably. "What's up, Ems?",he asked and kissed her longingly. She shrugged and took the letter while Neal tried to unbutton her jeans. Emma read the first paragraph of the letter and pushed Neal away from her. She hoped that she just misunderstood Regina and that she hadn't killed herself. "Neal… Regina. She will kill herself or killed herself already.",she said and she heard a gasp behind her. Snow stood there shocked and took the letter from her. "But… but why?",Snow asked and sobbed. Mr. Gold stood with David and Henry in the doorway and shook his head. "Really? You don't know? You kept her only hope away from her. Treated her like dirt and just used her for things you needed. She is lonely and depressed.",he explained and Emma sighed. "How can we find her? She said that we probably won't find her corpse." "Yes, but she wrote a riddle.",Snow replied and read the poem to everyone. Henry thought about all the things his mother loved and suddenly he struck an idea. "The docks.",he said. "Cold, Dark, inexorably. It's the water. And thousand people crossed it already with a boat." Emma nodded and stood up. "Okay. David, Snow, Neal. You will still look if Regina is at home. Gold and I will go to the docks and search her there." With that everyone went to their cars and drove.

Regina slowly walked toward the water and whispered her apologies toward her little baby. Just one step and she would die. One step and the pain wouldn't pull her down anymore. She heard a car behind her but didn't care. Emma, who jumped out of the car as fast as possible ran towards Regina. But Regina just made her last step and vanished in the depth of the ocean. "No!",Emma screamed and came to the end of the dock. She didn't see Regina anymore. Gold finally stand next to her and stared down in the water. ,,Please Gold, please don't let her die. Henry wouldn't want that. Please.",Emma begged Gold and he looked at her thoughtfully. Then he nodded. Slowly he extended his magic into the water and found Reginas almost lifeless body. He pulled her out of the water and laid her down on the boards of the docks. "Is she..?",Emma didn't dare to speak it out loud.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**After this response of you I had to write the second chapter immediately. I think it is not as good as the first but after 3 new written endings for this chapter I finally decided for this one. If you have some ideas for the plot don't hesitate to tell me them:) **

**I hope I don't write them to much out of character but if I do just say when and how and I will think about it.**

**Thank you for reading my first chapter**

**Enjoy:***

Gold studied Reginas face for a moment before he put his hands over her chest and closed his eyes. He murmured something and purple smoke gathered around his hands. Slowly he sank them to Reginas chest and pulled the water out of her lungs. Gold threw it next to them onto the ground and Emma quickly pulled Regina into her arms to keep her warm. "Oh Regina. Why the hell did you do this? You can't leave me alone with Henry. I even don't know to feed myself properly, how do you think I'll manage that? Never again.",Emma whispered in Reginas ear. Gold sighed and pulled his phone out to inform Emmas parents. "We should bring her to your home.",Gold said and Emma nodded. She picked Regina up bridal style and brought her to the car. Carefully she laid her down in the backseat of her car before she climbed into the driver seat and waited for Gold. They drove silently to the apartment and watched the environment. Emma couldn't understand Regina. How could she do that to Henry. To her. She sighed and Gold played with his cane. "She is insane, isn't she?",he asked. Attempted to make a joke to lighten up the mood in the car. "Shut up, Gold. I appreciate that you helped her but please just shut up.",Emma said and pulled in a parking lot. Quickly she got out of the car and heaved Regina out. She looked into the pale face and felt how the air left her lungs for a moment. The fear to lose Regina was to much for her and she fought against her tears. Gold held a door open for them and Emma carried Regina upstairs. When she finally arrived in the apartment , she walked to her bed and laid her down. Softly she hummed a lullaby and stroked Reginas cheek. "Please wake up soon." "Ma? Will she be okay?",Henry asked her and sat down next to Regina and Emma. "I don't know. Only time can tell us that. I hope so." "I love her, you know?" "Yes. And most important. She knows it too. Okay? " Henry nodded. He snuggled close to Regina and fell fast asleep. Emma watched them before falling asleep herself.

Snow,David and Neal arrived ten minutes later and Snow checked on them. She smiled to herself and covert them with a blanket. Afterwards she retreated and walked to David and Neal. "They are sleeping. Regina seems a bit feverish but hopefully it will cool down soon enough.",Snow said and gave David a kiss. "I think you should go home now, Neal." He looked like he wanted to protest but Gold gave him a glare and he nodded. "We see us tomorrow.",he said and walked out of the apartment with Gold.

_Everything was dark around Regina. She looked at her surroundings just to find something she could recognize. To recognize where she was. And then she found it. The only thing she never wanted to see again. The face of her mother. The face of the person who made her life a living hell. She froze in fear and just stared into the brown cold eyes of Cora. "Mo… Mother?",she asked scared. An evil smirk played around Coras lips and it made Regina shudder. "My dear little girl. Why are you disappointing me? You know that I don't like that, my dear little girl." "Y-yes Mother. I'm sorry, Mother. I… I am just too… too weak." "You were never strong." "Yes, Mother.",Regina said defeated. She sank down to her knees and hugged herself. Slowly she started to sob uncontrollably. " Sadly your are my only child. You were never strong enough and you still demanded that I should love you. No one could ever love you. How could someone. Your just a shell with nothing in the inside." And with that Cora disappeared into purple smoke and left Regina alone. "Daddy… Daddy.",she just choked out and crashed into another wave of darkness._

She woke up screaming for her father as she felt a cold hand touching her forehead. "Sshh. I'm here, Regina. Everything is fine.",Emma told her and softly stroked over her cheekbone. Regina suddenly started sobbing again and Emma held her close. "I'm here. Sh. I'm here and I won't leave you, okay?" "Wh-why? You… you hate me.",Regina sobbed into Emmas chest and Emma laughed softly. "No, I don't hate you, Regina. I never could. You know why?" Regina shook her head. "Because you are a incredible mother and you raised Henry so well.",they sat in silence for some heartbeats before Emma started to speak again. "Whenever you are ready to talk about… about this attempt… I will be there." "Thank… thank you.",Regina answered before she fell unconscious again.

Emma stared down at Regina. She slept almost 3 hours before Regina started to talk in her dream. She tried to wake her but it seemed that the dream had her in a unyielding grip. Henry was carried away from her as soon as the screaming had started and was now kept in Snow and Davids caring arms. In these last 3 hours she felt connected to Regina. The almost experience to lose Regina was something that she couldn't and wouldn't want to bear. She held Regina and watched her sleeping until she noticed the little bump. She stroked carefully over it and realized what it was. Regina was pregnant. "Regina?",she asked softly but didn't get a response. Lovingly she stroked Reginas belly and smiled softly. She fell asleep shortly afterwards and they both had a peaceful night.

When Regina woke up again was she alone and she panicked. Because of the fever she wasn't aware of the fact that she was at the small apartment and started to freak out. She jumped off of the bed and fell over something. She crashed onto the ground and cried out loud. "Regina! Regina! What are you doing?",Emma shouted when she bursted into the room. Regina was laying sobbingly onto her back and held her pregnant belly. Emma was immediately by her side and helped her up. "What's up?" "L…labor.",Regina sobbed and Emma took her hand. "I will bring you to the hospital, okay? Everything will be fine. Trust me, okay?" Regina just nodded and clinged onto Emma. They got into the living room where Henry and Neal were sitting. "Mom? Mom is everything okay?",Henry asked desperately. "Just… labor…",Regina choked out and sobbed. "Labor? Who would be this insane and would sleep with you? You don't deserve a child.",Neal spat and Emma shoved him away from Regina. "Shut up, jerk.",Emma snapped and helped Regina to the door. "Henry please take my car keys. We have to bring your mother to the hospital." "Okay."

Together they brought Regina to the hospital where Whale prepared the surgery already. While they waited Neal came to the hospital with flowers and some chocolate. Emma looked at him disapproving but stood up to talk to him in private. "This is not the best time, Neal." "I'm sorry that I lashed out earlier… I didn't mean it like that… but just because of her stupid curse we couldn't have our own happy ending.",he said and Emma sighed. "It's not okay but I forgive you.",Emma said and Neal pulled her flush against him. He kissed her neck and let his hands roam over her body, but she pushed him away. "Regina is in surgery and all of what you think is sex? Are you serious?",Emma said angrily and Neal formed a fist with his hand before he relaxed it again. "Please go, Neal. I can't deal with you right now." "Fine.",he spat and stormed away. Whale came to Emma and Henry an hour later. "Are they okay?",Emma asked nervous.

**TBC…?**

Mistakes are mine:) Bear with me it is 11:30 pm and i had no sleep last night:D


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the new chapter:D Thank you for your reviews they made me really happy :***

**Yesterday I started to freak out a little bit because I lost my notes for this story and didn't knew how to continue :O**

**Now I have a slightly other ending then I firstly planned but it will still be Swan Queen. **

**This chapter is … I don't know if you can say that it is dark but I find it depressing in the end. Also I have to add that I don't know how you change from kg to pound so if something seems really odd, I'm sorry.**

**Warnings of rape and abuse (if you don't want to read it it's the last paragraph)**

**disclaimer: Ch.2**

"Both could be better. They are weak but I think that Regina will sadly make it.",Whale answered and Emma tried to ignore her anger. "And what's with the baby?" "I don't give her more than 3 hours until she dies. She is a whole lot weaker than Regina. I guess that the baby is between 25 to 30 weeks old." "So? In this world premature births aren't always intended to die. What is up with her and don't just say that she is weak.",Emma hissed and Whale sighed. "I think that Regina didn't eat enough during her pregnancy. Her body fought to keep her healthy but the problem of that is that the baby didn't get it enough. She is clearly underweight." "How much?",Henry shimmed in and Whale looked over the file. "Baby Mills weighs a little bit over one pound. To be exact, she weighs 1,06 pounds." "Is there a chance for her to survive?",Emma asked hopefully. "Yeah but the chance is something around 10%." "Can Regina at least see her baby once?" She sounded defeated. "No. We put Regina to sleep for at least 8 hours. She won't wake up before midnight." "Then I want to see the baby." "Ask a nurse. I don't have time for private tours through the hospital." "Could you make a DNA-test? I want to inform the baby's father before it dies." "That's impossible. A test takes 8 to 10 days." " Just do it!",Emma snapped and grabbed a nurse by her arm. Whale muttered an okay and sent another nurse to do it.

Emma watched the little green-eyed girl and smiled slightly. "Hopefully you survive, Mommy would love to see you. You are just as beautiful as she is." Anastasia squealed delighted like she actually had understood Emma and Emmas smile grew bigger. "Just hold on, okay? Your Mommy is one of the strongest women I've ever met. I know that her fighter persona is in you too, sunshine." Softly Emma stroke Anas cheek. "Just keep fighting, okay?" She pressed a kiss onto Anas forehead and retreated from the room.

The next day Emma and Henry visited Regina. Henry ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad that you're fine, Mom.",he whispered and Regina hugged him back. "I love you, little bear." "Love you too, Mommy." They stood silent for some minutes before Henry looked up. "Who is the father of your baby? And what is her name?" "I don't know who the father is, Henry… Sorry… But… but i named her Anastasia." "It's a beautiful name.",Emma commented and Regina managed a small smile. "Don't say too much, Regina. You know what will happen, if they know that Emma is her father…",she thought to herself and held Henry closer. "You should see her.",Emma said smiling and Regina shook her head. "She needs as much rest as I do. If I would go to her she would just be stressed.",Regina replied and stroke through Henrys hair. Emma thoughtfully nodded before she pulled her cell out and walked over to Regina. She sat down next to her and showed Regina some pictures of Ana. "I took them yesterday. She is soooo adorable.",Emma enthusiastically said and Regina smiled. "Yes she is, isn't she?" Henry looked to and grinned. "She looks like you, Mom." "Do you think so?",Regina asked and studied Anastasia. "Yeah. She has your nose, your chin, your forehead. All in all she looks just like you.",he pointed out and snuggled closer to Regina. A nurse came in the room and announced that the visiting time was over. Henry and Emma left reluctantly and promised her to came back soon.

After 8 long days finally the results of the DNA-test came in and Whale handed it over to Emma. "This can't be possible. You know that, right?",Emma asked shocked. "You are the savior and she is the evil queen. I suppose anything could happen then.",Whale said and walked away. Emma just stared down onto the results when Neal appeared behind her and wrapped his big arms around her waist. "What's up, babe?",he asked and saw the results. He gasped and stepped away from Emma. "It is just a fake, right? You just want to mess with me, don't you?" "No… Ana… Ana is my daughter…",Emma said and sat down. "She was 7 months pregnant! We started dating 9 months ago! You cheated on me!",Neal almost shouted and paced up and down. "I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk. I was angry and Regina was the only person who didn't judge me or you. She was the only one who understood what was in my mind!" Neal sighed and shook his head. "Just promise me, that you won't do it again…",he said and pulled her against him and held her. "I promise, Neal. It was a mistake and I learned from it." Neal kissed her but for Emma it just didn't felt right. There were no butterflies constantly flying through her stomach. No faster heartbeat. There were just no emotions. " I love you, Emma." "Love you, too.",Emma answered and laid her head on his shoulder and stared on the ground. "We should keep Anastasia. As our daughter. A child needs a father and a mother, not an evil queen." "No. Regina gave birth to Ana and she won't give her up. I think Ana is the thing what will finally help her to redeem herself.",Emma explained and Neal sighed. "Alright. As you wish, babe.",he said but already plotted his revenge against Regina for stealing his girl.

Regina got released that day. Neal had visited her earlier and said that they couldn't find the father and she could take her girl when Whale would release her. She was the first time since months truly a little bit happy. While she bought baby items for Ana were Neal watching her closely. When she finally were alone on the street Neal made his move. He grabbed her and pushed her into an alley. Regina froze in shock and stared at Neal. "W-what are… are you do-doing?",she asked when he let his hands roam over her tiny body. "Let you suffer like you let all of us suffer.",he said and slapped her hardly so she fell onto the ground. Desperately she tried to come onto her feet again but Neal pressed her down and ripped her shirt. "P…please. Don't…",Regina sobbed. "Shut up. You didn't listen to the cries of these thousand people. Why should I listen?", he asked and unbuttoned his pants. Reginas sobs grew louder but he silenced her with a hateful kiss. "You are a bastard, just… just like your father.",Regina said and punched him against his chest. He laughed and grabbed her throat forcefully. "Maybe, but you are a monster and you have to be stopped.",Neal said and with that he ripped her panties away and pushed himself into her. She cried out and then stopped the fighting. It was like every strength was pulled out of her. Dirty. That's how she felt. Dirty and utterly alone. Exposed to the mercy of an enraged man. Her sobs went unheard by Neal who thrusted carelessly into Regina. "Don't feel so good to be hurt, right? You just get your own medicine, Regina.",he said with an evil smirk and finally came in her. He stood up and dressed himself again. "If one word of this leaves your mouth will pay your daughter the prize.",he said and left her. Regina curled into a tight ball and cried quietly.

**TBC…?**

Preview for the next chapter:  
Regina tries to deal with the rape, Cora and Hook arrive and some Emma/Ana time

**All mistakes are mine. If one mistake is coming over and over and over again don't bother to tell me. I'm so in love with the English language and want to improve it as best as I can:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off all, thank you! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. People normally don't like what I write and that you all seem to like the story just makes me happy and give me new faith:)**

**Anyway, Neal takes the role of the villain in this story how you can easily see and I can't decide if I should let him die in the end or if he should receive an other punishment (I mean he hurts Regina. it's just fitting isn't it?), so it's your decision :)**

**The chapter will stay dark. In the end it's a bit lighter.**

What seemed like days for Regina were just some hours. She got up from the ground and pulled her jacket tighter. She started to walk home slowly. Every time when a tree rustles she flinched. Finally she reached her house and stumbled in. She felt so filthy. So broken. When she heaved herself upstairs she started sobbing again. With one hand she tried to muffle her cries while the other hand still clutched onto her jacket. She headed to the bathroom and pushed the door open. On the other side of the door she let herself sink to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

In the meantime a ship arrived in Storybrooke. The ship of Captain Hook. "This is the town? This is Storybrooke?",asked Cora while she was looking through her binoculars. "Yes, your majesty. This is the town of your daughter.",he replied and tied the boat to the docks. "We should rest and start searching Regina tomorrow.",Cora said and Hook just shrugged. "Just keep the ship hidden.",he said and retreated into his cabin.

Regina got up and started to undress. Always keeping her eyes onto the ceiling or something else. She didn't dared to look down. She couldn't look at what Neal had done. She just jumped under the shower and started to rub desperately her skin. She rubbed until it was red and it hurts. When Regina realized that she couldn't get this filth off of her she started to sob again and sank onto the ground. "Daddy… I miss you, Daddy… I miss you so much…",she cried.

An hour later Regina finally calmed down enough to get out of the shower and to dress herself in long and thick things. Things which could prevent another attempt. Finally she laid down on the bed and hugged a pillow close to her chest. Why does everyone insist on keep hurting her? Didn't she suffered a lifetime enough? Apparently not. Regina just laid there and listened to the sounds around her.

Neal went truly satisfied back to the apartment of the Charmings, where Emma waits for him. "Where were you?",Emma asked and Neal sat down next to her. "I needed some alone time. It was a lot to handle today.",Neal answered and Emma nodded. "Yeah… I'm sorry for that. For the whole weeks… I was just overwhelmed from everything.",Emma apologized and gave him a soft kiss. "I can think of one or two ways of you to make up for it.",he said and stood up. He pulled her with her and grinned slyly.

The next day Emma received a call from Dr. Whale. "Sheriff Swan? Do you know where Regina is? I couldn't reach her. Anastasia can be released from the hospital.",he said and Emma sighed. "I'll take care of that.",with that she hung up and turned to Neal who was watching her closely. "What's up?",he asked and kissed her collarbone. "Regina didn't answered her phone and Ana can be released from the hospital. But I have to take Henry to school and everything…" "I will look after Regina and tell her the good news, babe. Don't worry." "Thank you.",Emma answered and kissed him passionately.

They both got up and dressed themselves before they went their ways.

Neal arrived at 9 am Reginas house and entered it. He found Regina soon in her bedroom and cleared his throat. Regina stiffened and he walked towards her. "You are acting suspiciously, Regina sweetheart. Get up and take your baby home.",he said and Regina obeyed him. She stood up and he grabbed her. "You will bring her to me." "N…" "We both know that you don't have much of a choice, don't we?",he said and stroke over her cheek. She jerked back and he growled. "So?" Regina just nodded while feeling numb. She brushed past him and he grabbed her a second time. "You don't just go away from me.",he said and she winced. "You know what will happen if you try anything stupid." "Yes.",Regina whispered and he let her go. She went to hospital. Hating herself every second she took a new step to her destination. Hating the power Neal had over her. When she entered the hospital she found herself practically drawn to the hospital nursery. Whale stopped her shortly in front of it. "What was so important this morning that you couldn't get your baby soon enough?",he spat at her and she swallowed. "I was in the shower.",Regina lied and Whale snorted. "Sure… Follow me."

Regina finally had her baby girl in her arms and smiled but as soon as she stepped out of the hospital she knew that she couldn't keep her. "I love you, Ana. You know, right? I love you so much. I have to do this. I have to keep you safe and if it means to put you in his arms than I'll do it. I love you. Never forget that.",she whispered in Anas ear and gave her a soft kiss. She took her time home. When she finally arrived Neal took her Ana from her arm. "I will take her to Emma. To a family with a father and a mother, not an evil queen. You will stay away from her, Emma, Henry or someone else and keep quiet. If not, well she is born to early no one would care for her sudden death, wouldn't they?",he threatened her and she nodded. Regina looked at Ana a last time, before Neal left her alone again.

When he arrived at the apartment with Ana he managed to look cold and confused. Emma who had her day off was sitting on the couch when Neal entered. "What are you doing with Ana?",Emma asked confused. "I found her in the trash can.",Neal lied and Emma looked shocked. "What…" "I don't know what's up with her…",he said and Emma took Ana. "Hey, sunshine. Are you fine? No, right? I bet you miss your Mommy." "You are her new mother, Emma.",he said and Emma sighed. "I suppose.",she answered. She just couldn't wrap her head around the whole thing. Why would Regina do that? She loves her daughter the same like Henry and for Henry she almost killed her. Why weren't there the fighter anymore? She looked down to Ana. First she had to take care of Ana before she could investigate further. What she didn't noticed was the phone call between David and Neal, where Neal ordered David to arrest Regina.

She sat down with Ana and tickled her softly, which earned her delighted squeals from Ana. "You're a sweet baby, right sunshine?",Emma asked and laughed quietly. She laid Ana down onto the couch and stroke her little stomach. Ana grabbed her index finger and gurgled. "Okay, now I can definitely see my genetics."

Regina was drinking some apple cider to get to sleep when she heard the doorbell. Fearfully she got up and walked to the door where David was waiting for her. When she opened the door he began talking. "Regina Mills, you are under arrest for…"

**TBC…?**

**Yeah, I know that most of you hate me for what I'm doing to sweet Regina but otherwise she wouldn't be ready for letting Cora in and especially for Cora to change:/ It will be all better soon! I promise**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm official addicted:) 3 chapters in one day, wow, new record:D I intend to make the story lighter now and finally good things are happening to Regina (thank god, I always suffer with her), **

**anyway.. I would like to give you the option to decide what will happen to Neal in the end and you can write your ideas as a review or PM, doesn't matter. I'll try to use as much as I can that it will fit into the story:)**

"Regina Mills, you are arrested for hurting Anastasia Mills on purpose. You can remain si…" "I know. Just let us go.",she said numbly and closed the door behind her. He led her to the police cruiser where a small crowd were already gathered. They were whispering and pointing at Regina who just walked past them and climbed into the back of the cruiser. "What did she do?",Kathryn asked David. "Neal said that he found her baby in the trash can. That's a criminal offense. I have to arrest her for that.",he said and the crowd shouted insults towards Regina, who hid her face in her hands. "Kill this monster!",they shouted while David tried to keep them calm. "She will get her trial but we have to prove her guilty first!",David said loudly and the crowd started to punch the cruiser. David hurried up to get into the car and drove to the station. "I'm sorry for that, you know?",he said and Regina looked up. "It's okay.",she just said and looked out of the window. "Did you do it?",David asked quiet. Regina thought about it a second. What would happen if she says no? Would Neal kill Ana? She doesn't know. "I won't answer that.",Regina said and closed her eyes. "They will hunt you down as soon as I let you free. You know that, too?" "Yeah. Whatever.",she dismissed him.

They arrived ten minutes later and David locked Regina into the cell. "We improved the cells. You can't do magic in them.",he said before he disappeared to have lunch with Snow. Regina sat down onto the cot and let herself finally cry. Let her finally be weak again. Neal killed so much of her last night. She tried so many things to show the people that she redeemed herself. That she was good. And then Neal came and robbed her from everything. Her son. Emma. The only people who stood up for her were the first people who turned away from her. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and shook her head. Never again would she let someone near enough to hurt her. Never. She couldn't if she wanted to live. But she knew that she could never push Emma or Henry away. They were to important to her. All the months she tried to push her thoughts about Emma away but they only came back to her when she met the blonde. She was always nice to her, never judged her and were the only one who still thinks of her as Henrys mother who raised him ten years. But she knew that she never would have a chance with her. She belonged to Neal… they were a perfect family… no one could love the evil queen. Regina couldn't blame them. She was a monster. "Maybe…",she thought." Maybe he really did the right thing." She hugged herself again and paced in her cell until she heard angry shouts. Regina froze on the spot and looked to the door which flew open. Albert Spencer were in front of the crowd leading them and he looked slyly at Regina. "There she is, our little child abuser. " "Kill the monster!",screamed the crowd and Albert grabbed the keys for the cell. "You should have died when you tried to kill yourself. That was your only right decision you ever made.",he said and slowly came towards her. Regina quivered and took a step backwards. "Now we will kill you slow and painfully." "If you touch just one hair of her than I promise you it was your last day.",an angry voice said behind them. Regina recognized her mother and started to panic. Then suddenly everyone was shoved out of the station and Cora unlocked the cell. "Come here, my little girl.",she said and held her hand out for Regina. "No.",Regina said scared and Cora sighed. "I promise you that I won't hurt you, okay? I'm her to help you." "You will never help me because all you want is power and all I want is to be loved and you have no heart and are to selfish to love someone. Go away!",Regina rambled and Cora shook her head. "I promise you, that I'll do everything you want if you just come with me to a safe place." Regina studied her mother before she gripped her mothers hand shyly. Cora vanished with Regina in purple smoke and appeared with her on Hooks ship again. Regina instantly let the hand go and took some steps back. "What happened to you?",Cora asked confused and Regina started sobbing again. She sank to her knees and suddenly felt Coras arms around her. "Sshh. I'm here, my little girl. I'm here and I will protect you. No one will ever hurt you again." Regina just cried into Coras chest until she fell asleep and got carried into a cabin where she got laid down on one bed. Cora kissed Reginas forehead and stroke her cheek. "I'll help you." And with that she vanished again just to reappear in Golds shop. "Rumpel?",she called into the shop and saw then Gold sitting on the ground with a box between his legs. "Rumpel?",she asked confused and kneeled down to touch him softly at the shoulder. Gold looked up and wiped his tears. "What are you doing here, Cora?",he asked sniffling. "I need your help but first tell me what is bothering you." "Belle asked me to pack her things together so she can get them tomorrow… we broke up last month… and I don't know why I'm saying you this…",he said and put more things into the box. "Time heal all our wounds.",she said and hugged him tightly. "What is your problem?",he asked after their hug. "Regina. Something really bad happened to her, I think. She won't talk to me. Every time when I tried to talk to her she just sobbed more…" "And how can I help you there?",he asked. "What happened? Who hurts her?" "Everyone.",he answered simply. "Hey! That should concern you more!",Cora snapped and Gold looked up. "Why? Why should it concern me? I have more important things to do!" "Yeah, crying after your lost love is just much more important than to help your own daughter! Yeah right!",Cora shouted.

**TBC…?**

_Preview: Cora and Gold will talk. New woken feelings and a to overburden Emma._

**Mistakes are mine, something bothers you? Talk to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter:) Thank you for your reviews and I share your opinion. Neal is sick but he also doesn't know yet that Regina is actually his half-sister. Which doesn't excuse his behavior. But this is his view of a good punishment for Regina.**

**This chapter is definitely lighter than most of the others and won't make you cry. (hopefully) **

**On Saturday (tomorrow) is my birthday and I'm out all day, so there won't be a new chapter or if than very very late. I Don't know if I'm to tired then.**

**Anyway, enjoy :***

**To answer **_EvilRegalTwinnies _**question: Yes, but Regina didn't give her up willingly. Neal threatened her that he would cause Ana harm if Regina would tell somebody of the rape. He wants to make her suffer and that's his idea of making her that.**

Gold stared at her. "She… What?",he asked shocked. "She is your daughter, Rumpel. I was at least three weeks pregnant before I slept with Henry Sr. the first time.",Cora explained and Gold fainted. "Well, now he definitely lost his tough appearance in my eyes.",she said with a soft smile and shook her head. Slowly she leaned down and kissed his lips before she woke him up again with magic.

Gold sat up ashamed and looked at Cora. "Why didn't you ever tell me?",he asked. "I was selfish all this years ago.I just wanted to keep my newly gained power and you would've taken Regina and me away from there. I couldn't let that happen.",Cora answered feeling guilty. "Yeah, I would've taken you away because I loved you! But you instead turned me into a monster in the eyes of my daughter!",he shouted and stood up.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know you hate me but I just wanted the best for Regina!" "The best for Regina? You said that she was just sobbing in your arms and wouldn't tell you anything. That is partly your fault because you turned her into the evil Queen! You destroyed her life! Her hope to be worthy someones love! You were always selfish!",He was panting now and felt the rage inside his heart when he saw the hurt and tears in Coras eyes.

"I put my heart back.",she said. "I put it back when I saw how badly hurt Regina was. I watched over her the past days and I am the one to blame for her momentary state. I am a horrible mother and I know it but I want to be better for her… For you." "I'm sorry, Cora. I shouldn't have been this hard with you. I'm on the same boat as you. I turned her, too.",They stayed some moments in silence.

"Did you know that I sat by her side every single night two years long? I watched how she slept and woke her when I felt that she was feeling bad or ill. Every night until she turned two and you put a barrier around her room." "I felt someone else's magic. I tried to protect her.",Cora whispered. Gold pulled her into his arms and stroke softly her back. Cora leaned into him and closed her eyes. It was such a long time that someone held her.

"How can we save our daughter?",Cora asked him quietly and he sighed. "I don't know… She is depressed since Anastasias birth and didn't really wanted contact from anyone." "Maybe she is scared that someone will take Anastasia."" "Neal told me that Emma is Ana's "father" and that Ana is living with them because Regina threw her in the trash can." "That's impossible. I were sitting onto the trash can as a mouse and no on a came near to it.",Cora said and Gold looked in her face. "But why would Neal lie about that?",Gold asked her and Cora shrugged. "But I wouldn't ask him. Regina seemed scared of people hitting her. We both know that this open fear is new and I won't take the risk that He will hurt her." Gold just sighed and nodded. "I think you should give her time. She will speak to you, I know it." Cora chewed on her upper lip before she nodded. "I should get back, but I need you to talk to her. Please." "Why? She hates my guts.",he looked confused. "Because she needs her father.",Cora said before she kissed him passionately and vanished in purple smoke, leaving a dumbfounded Gold behind.

In the meantime Emma was trying to change Anas diaper but didn't have a clue. It was her fourth attempt and he seemed to fail another time when Snow stopped her and showed her how to do it right.

Afterwards Ana cried and Emma had to make her a bottle milk. "You are quite a handful,you know sunshine? Always demanding everything in perfect shape just like your Mommy." After giving Ana the bottle Emma tried to put her to bed but Ana just keep crying. Emma didn't know what to do. She tried everything what came to her mind from hugging her to give her thousand of kisses. "Please, sunshine. Please just go back to sleep. Your Ma needs her sleep.",Emma said desperate and she felt Snows hand on her lower back. Snow gave Ana her teddy bear and laid the calmed baby into the crib.

Emma went to the living room and slumped down on the couch. Snow gently sat down next to her and stroke softly Emmas neck with one hand. "Are you alright?",she asked and Emma shook her head. "I'm to dumb to be a mother. I said it to Regina when she laid unconsciously on the docks and now she did this crap. I'm scared that she'll turn out bad and that's all my fault." "It never could be your fault. It all comes with the practice, Emma. I was scared, too. But everything will turn out good. You'll see and never hesitate to ask for help. I'll be there." "Thanks, Snow.",Emma answered and hugged Snow tightly while Snow gave her a kiss on her hair.

**TBC…?**

_Preview: Regina and Gold talk, Cora shows Regina her heart_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter:D**

**I really love your reviews:) thank you for such a kind response and that you are so into the story. I really love how you feel with the characters:D**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to write it. **

_Gunner4Lifes_** made an interesting point in his/her review. Why didn't Regina use her magic when she got raped? Well, Gold says in the show that magic is emotion. Regina froze, her mind was blank. That's why she didn't.**

Gold paced in his shop up and down. Cora just told him that he turned his own daughter into something she never wanted to be. She certainly never would forgive him for that. Probably just break a little more. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought about the past weeks and closed his eyes.

He thought about little Regina when she looked him into the eyes and smiled because she didn't knew who he was. He thought about the moments when she slept in his arms because a nightmare kept her awake. He thought about the times when he told Regina the fairytale about a princess who found her true love and had her happily ever after. Regina loved this story and when she almost was 2, Regina said her first word. "Daddy." He was startled by her words but she had looked at him with so much love in her eyes that he just could smile at her and hug her.

When he opened his eyes again he sighed. He owed her. She was an incredible strong before the curse was broken by Emma and afterwards everything went bad for her. He closed his eyes a second time and called her magic to lead him to her. Soon Reginas magic responded and he vanished in smoke. He reappeared on Hooks ship and looked around until he found the small bundle on a bed.

He slowly walked to the bundle and kneeled next to the bed down. He shook the bundle and felt how it stiffened underneath his touch. "Regina? I think we have to talk." "Leave, Gold.",Regina said coldly and Gold sighed. "No. And do you know why? Because I care about you, even if you don't believe me I do." He heard how Regina started to sob and he stroke over her arm. "Whatever happened, I will protect you from the people who did that." "Why?",Regina asked whispering and turned around. Her hair was falling over her face and he softly pushed it out of it. "Because I care about you." "No. You are hiding something from me.",Regina said and sighed. "Everyone has secrets which involves me and no one bothers to tell me them or to keep me out of harms way." "Cora came some hours ago to me and told me something." "How I disappointed her again? How I am worthless and that she is sad that I'm her only child because she had such big plans? Or that I am just a shell with nothing lovable inside?",she asked and sat up.

"No, quite the opposite. She feels terrible for hurting you so much. I feel the same way, Regina. And I know that hurting you is definitely not something what you will forgive us soon but if I had known who you were, God I would have saved you." "Why? Who am I, Gold? Huh? Who? I don't know it for myself, how should you know it then?",she screamed and the tears stopped. Gold smiled. "Why are you smiling? Was it that amusing that I didn't get the joke because I'm the evil Queen?" "I'm smiling because you are fighting back.",Gold said. "I'm proud of that."

That startled Regina and she studied him. "What are you doing here?",she asked and pulled her knees to her chest. "Helping you." "You can't help me. No one can." "Why?",Gold asked her and Regina looked away. "Because this is a thing I have to do alone." "No. You don't." "Why should I trust you? Tell me one good reason!" "Because I'm your father!",he said loudly and Regina flinched. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have shouted at you." Regina laid back down and pulled the blanket more tightly around her body. "And now you give me the same silent treatment like the one to your mother? How fitting. Grew up to act like an adult as a child, now living as an adult but acting like a child.",he said and shook his head.

"I hate you. You and your son.",she said and covert her face with the blanket. "I can understand why you hate me. But why do you hate Neal? He didn't do anything to you." Regina kept her back towards him and he grew impatient. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away from him just to collide with the cabin wall. He caught her and held her protectively in his arms while he stroked over her hair with one hand. He rested his head on hers and whispered calming words. Regina just clanged to him and sobbed against his chest. "Please, Regina. Tell me what happened to you. I promise you, that I will help you." "You won't believe me… I can't… I can't risk her life… Can't do it.",Regina said hopelessly.

"Then show me your memory. Just tell me the day." "Yesterday.",she breathed and he cast a sleeping spell on her. "I know that you are listening, Cora.",Gold said and turned his head to the door. Cora sighed and opened the door. "She hates me…" "No, she is just careful. We both hurt her a lot. She just doesn't want to be used again. All she wants is love. Show her that you changed and she'll come back to you.",he said and looked down into Reginas face. "She grew up to such a wonderful woman." Softly he laid her down onto the bed and mentioned Cora to come to them. "I want to look in her memories." "But that will just makes her distrust reasonable.",Cora hissed. "She said me the day where I should look, Cora. She is fine with that."

With that he murmured a short spell, took Reginas and Coras hands and forced himself in Reginas Memories. He gasped when he saw how Neal forced Regina into the alley and felt Coras anger when Neal raped Regina. He found himself in a similar state like Cora. They watched how Neal threatened her and how he took her child away. Gold left her memories and looked at Cora.

"That's cruel.",Cora was the first who broke the silence. "She is protecting her child and is shattering because of that. How could he do that to her?" Gold looked at Regina. "She is truly the strongest woman I've ever met.",he said and stroke Reginas cheek. "What do we do, Rumpel?" "She needs time to heal and Archie." "Who is Archie?",Cora asked. "A psychologist. Reginas psychologist. She started visiting him a year ago when Emma and Snow were trapped in the Enchanted Forest. But stopped it when they came back and she got pregnant.",Gold explained. "Why would she do that?" "She promised Henry to redeem herself. We should call him." "Why? She has us. We can talk with her." "She needs help from someone with experience. Archie is the closest thing what she calls a friend."

Gold got up. "Stay with her and don't mention what we saw. It will just stress her more and she needs strength." "Where are you going?" "Getting Archie.",Gold answered and stepped into Coras personal space before he gave her a soft kiss. " I owed you one.",he said and vanished.

Cora were shocked but recovered quickly when she heard Regina whimper. "I'm here, my little girl. I'm here.",she whispers and Regina opened her eyes. "Mother?",she asked with slight fear in her voice. "I won't harm you ever again, Regina. I promise." "You will. We both know that." Regina turned with her back to her. Cora pushed her hand into her own chest and pulled her heart out. "I have my heart where it belongs, Regina. I love you.",Cora said and Regina stared at the heart and then at her mother. She seemed hopeful and Cora put her heart back. "I truly love you,Regina and I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I love you, my baby girl." "I love you, too.",Regina answered and threw herself in Coras arms.

**TBC…?**

_Preview: Archie and Regina will talk, Regina finds a way dealing with the rape, meets Emma_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**After a tiring day in a Theme Park and work afterwards I started to write the next chapter, hopefully you enjoy it. I had a hard time to write it and want to thank **_CMiller13 _**for his/her help :)**

**I love your reviews and I'm happy that I was brave enough to start this story:) **

**This chapter mostly deals with Regina and her struggling. I hope I wrote it realistic enough.**

**Anyway, enjoy :***

Cora sat a few hours with Regina in her arm and stroked over her hair. Somehow Regina found herself relaxing in her mothers arms and snuggled closer while listening to the beat of Coras heart.

"Mother? May I ask you a question?" "Sure. But… but you don't have to call me mother any longer, Regina. Call me anything you want.",Cora answered and pressed a kiss on Reginas hair.

"Why did you put your heart back?" "Because I finally understood that you are the most important thing in my life. I'm sorry. So sorry that I hurt you so much. Please believe me when I say that I love you. I mean it, Regina.",Cora said and Regina sighed. "Don't leave me.",Regina just answered and closed her eyes. "Never."

Gold appeared in Archies office and surprised the other man. "Mr. Gold… What can I do for you?",he asked and offered Gold a seat. They sat down and Gold thought about his following words.

"I need your help with someone important to me.",he said and Archie nodded slowly. "Okay, and how can I help you?" "How can you help someone who got raped?",Gold asked bluntly and Archies eyes widen. "Neal?" "No… not Neal. Someone else. But you can't say something to Neal. If you do I'll kill you.",Gold threatens and Archie nodded. "Well. There are some ways. You have to look at the person's character. But everyone has to confront it to actually come over it. I mostly recommend talking but I don't know the person." "Are you free?",Gold asked and Archie nodded. Gold grabbed his arm and vanished together with him.

They reappeared in front of Regina's cabin. Gold nodded and he heard some shuffling before Cora opened the door. Archie stepped back and looked at Gold shocked. "That's the person? I won't talk with her! She made Regina's life a living hell!",he said angered and Gold was surprised that the usually calm man shouted at him. "No. She's here to help.",Gold answered then and pushed the door fully open. Regina was sitting in the bed and stared at her blanket. "Oh no… She…" "Please, she is more like a corpse than a living human. She is just crying and won't eat.",Cora rambled and Archie softened when he saw the fear. He slowly walked in the room and turned around.

"Please stay out of this room. It's a private conversation." With that he closed the door softly and looked for a seat. He saw a wooden chair and pulled him to the bed, before he sat down. "Regina?",he called her and she looked up. She never looked worse. She had red rimmed eyes, deep dark circles under her eyes and a red nose. "Gold told me…" Regina looked back at the blanket and sniffed.

"You have to tell me what happened Regina. What you thought. What you felt." "Why?",Regina asked and Archie sighed. "Because you have to deal with it to come over it. Regina, I want to help you. And that someone can be so cruel is unbelievable for me." "He did it and it doesn't matter, Archie. He was right. I deserve the punishment."

"No. That is no punishment. A punishment has to be humanely. That's the reason why the death penalty is disputed in many countries. Rape is an inhumanely thing. It's sick and no one deserves to be raped. Not you, not me, no one. Don't think…"

"He pushed me into an alley.",Regina interrupted him. "He… he touched me… I asked him what…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath like Archie showed her a long time ago to calm down. "I asked him what he was doing…he… he said that he wanted to make me suffer like I made them…He hit me and I fell on the ground…",Regina sobbed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"What did you do then?",Archie asked and Regina shook her head. "I… I can't… I can't do this… yet.",Regina said and Archie nodded.

"You think that you deserved it, right? Why do you think that? Wouldn't be jail the right punishment? That's what they do in this world. They don't decide that someone gets raped. In no world they do that. It's always death or jail. That what this person did to you. He did it to destroy you. Don't let him win. You are the strongest woman I've ever met and trust me, I met many people as a cricket.",He said and took one of Regina's hands in his own. "Many would've shattered so long ago. You survived everything. The abuse of your mother. The loss of your true love. The hate towards you as the evil Queen. The break of your curse. Everything. You weren't happy, but you always kicked someone's ass when he got on your nerves. You did what you wanted. No one could control you. Don't let him take control of your life."

"I feel so filthy."

"You aren't. You were just the victim of a sick man." "I almost raped Graham once… in the Enchanted Forest… I'm not better than him… I deserve it…" "Why did you try rape Graham?" "To show him who is in control.",Regina answered and he heard her regret.

"Why didn't you do it?" "I couldn't, he was so scared…" "And there is the difference between you two, Regina. You still cared about Graham's well being .He didn't. You are stronger than he is because you are fighting your fights fair. Or at least fairer than him. Believe me when I tell you. You are a good person Regina. Your decisions may be not always right but you are a human. You are supposed to make mistakes like everyone else, Regina."

He could see her thinking about everything and squeezed her hand. "If you need me, call me. I'll make sure that my office is safe." "Thank you.",Regina said and Archie nodded.

After the session with Archie Regina felt slightly better. They moved back into the mansion. It was a week ago and she made slow progress but at least she did some progress. Gold and Cora were worried. Regina did smile but it seemed so lifeless. She took longer in the bathroom and she just wore long T-Shirts. But she went out again. Not for long. Just to get some fresh air but she got out.

"Regina. There is a christmas market in the town… uhm… would you like to go?",Gold asked her at the evening and she shrugged. "Yeah… we should go, Regina. I never celebrated christmas.",Cora added and Regina sighed. "Sure… I'll just make myself presentable.",Regina said and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door. She walked to a cabinet and opened it before she took a blade out. She softly stroke over the blade before she cut into her flesh. _"You deserve this, Regina. Keep quiet.",_she thought and cut her a second time. Then she heard a knock suddenly and startled. "Regina? Hurry up.",Cora said and Regina put the blade away and cleaned her arm, before she stepped out of the bathroom. "Ready?",Cora asked her and she grabbed her coat before she nodded.

They went together to the christmas market where Regina snuck out to find something on her own for her parents. She didn't look ahead and bumped in someone. "What the…?",she heard a familiar voice swearing. She looked up and saw Emma. "I'm sorry… I was thinking and didn't see you.",Regina apologized before she stepped away from Emma. "Hey, wait.",Emma said and grabbed her arm. Regina yanked it free before she turned around and backed some steps away from Emma.

"What do you want?",Regina asked and Emma sighed. "I don't know what happened and I know that you need your time but I wonder if you would like to see Ana again." "I…I don't know, I am helping my mother to get to know this world and that is really much…" "Please. She won't blow your house up while you are having lunch with me and Ana." Regina missed Ana. Missed Emma. She knew that it was stupid and dangerous but she couldn't resist. "Yeah, your probably right… When… when would you like to have lunch?" "Tomorrow?" "You sure? It's christmas eve then." "We could have breakfast at Granny's.",Emma suggested and Regina nodded. Emma smiled. "Well. See ya tomorrow." "Yes, Good bye, Emma.",Regina said. The sadness audible in her voice. They shared a small smile before Emma went her way and Regina bought two simple presents for her parents.

**TBC...?**

_Preview: Neal finds out about the lunch date, Cora tells Emma about the rape (will Emma believe her or not?)_

**Mistakes are mine:) (I think there will be more mistakes but it's 2 am in the morning in Germany :)****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your kind review:)**

**Especially the review from **_Gunner4Life _**:) I just want to help people and that some parts of the story actually could help people make me happy:) So thank you:)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**But I have to warn you (mentions of abuse)**

The next day, Emma woke up and turned to Neal who was lying behind her. She studied him and softly stroke his cheek. He opened his eyes and kissed her longingly before he started to explore her body with his hands. "Neal, I can't. I have to go soon.",Emma said and Neal looked at her questioningly.

"I have a lunch date with her and Ana."

"You won't take our daughter in the near of this bitch. Because of her Ana almost died in the cold.",Neal said with faked shock and anger.

"I want to give her one last chance. She was Henrys mother a long time. She is Anas mother. Maybe she was just to overwhelmed and were to scared and just hoped that someone would find Ana. We don't know her reasons. Maybe she now knows her mistake and will be better in the future. I gave you a second chance. Regina needs the same.",Emma answered and Neal looked at the clock and stood up. "I forgot that I wanted to have breakfast with my dad. I can understand that you want to help her and respect your decision but I'm not happy with it.",Neal said and kissed her before he put on his clothes and left the apartment.

On the other side of the town Regina just woke up from a nightmare and rushed in the bathroom. In the last few days cutting was something what helped her after nightmares. She did it every time she got overwhelmed or like now after her nightmares about Neal. She cut herself three times before she put the blade away again and cleaned her arm. She studied the scars and sighed.

Cora walked in her daughter's bedroom to find it empty. "Regina? Are you here?" "Yes, Mother. In the bathroom.",Regina answered and opened the bathroom door. "Your father and I wanted to buy a tree and some decoration. Do you want to come with us?",Cora asked and Regina shook her head. "No,I have a lunch date with Emma." Cora smiled. "Okay, that's great. I hope you have fun.",she said and kissed Regina's cheek before she left the house.

Regina just grabbed her coat when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and just felt the impact of a punch before she lost her balance and crashed onto the ground. Neal slammed the door shut and grabbed Regina's hair. "Stand up, whore.",he demanded and pulled her up. Regina whimpered and struggled.

"What part of stay away from the Charmings you didn't understand?",he asked her and tears stared to stream over Regina's cheeks. "I just didn't kill Ana yet because she means something to Emma. But you definitely need some help to know who is in charge here. You won't disobey me again."

With that he punched her right into the face and her nose started to bleed. "I didn't… Please… I didn't… Emma… she asked me…she." "As if Emma would want to spend time with you, whore. She is better than you.",Neal said and hit her in the stomach. She fell on her knees and held her stomach when he kicked her in the rips. Regina cried out and he kicked her again and again until Regina laid on the floor and had trouble with breathing. He kneeled down and grabbed her chin. "I hope you finally learned it, I hate to clean my things because you filthy whore touched it. You. Will. Stay. Away. From. The. Charmings.",he said and emphasized every word of his last sentence. "Call Emma that you can't come to the "lunch date" because your mother did something.",he said and threw her cell next to her. "The next time, I'll kill Ana."

Regina grabbed the cell and dialed Emma's number. "Sheriff Swan.",Emma answered the phone. "Hey, Emma… I have to cancel the lunch… my mother destroyed half of my study… She is insufferable.",Regina said apologetic and Neal petted her hair smiling. "Oh… That's sad… Well, maybe next time." "Yeah… Maybe. I have to start cleaning… so… bye." "Bye, Regina.",Emma replied and they hung up.

"Good girl. Don't forget our agreement again. You know who pays the price.",Neal said and left Regina alone in the house. Regina tried to stand up but the pain in her rips and the trouble with the breathing made it impossible. She then just laid there and waited.

Two hours later Cora and Gold came back with a christmas tree and some decoration when they found Regina in the foyer. They both let everything down to rush to Regina. "Regina?",Cora asked fearfully because her daughter neither moved nor responded to them. Gold picked Regina up and brought her to the dining room to lay her down onto the table. Cora followed them and held Regina's hand while Gold checked her.

"She has 4 broken ribs, her hand is sprained and she has some nosebleed.",he pointed out and Cora locked at him shocked. "I can heal her ribs but I never treated a sprained hand and I don't want to harm her so I suggest to that we make her a bandage and a cold wash cloth for her neck." Cora nodded and directly got the needed things while Gold healed Regina's four ribs. Regina woke up from the strange magic in her body and looked right into the face of her father. "Hey, little one.",Gold said sadly and stroke her cheek. "I don't feel good.",Regina whispered and Gold nodded. "Yeah, my magic is different to yours. You'll probably feel nauseous later but it will go away soon, little one.",he answered and finished his work quickly before he took some tissues and cleaned Regina's face from her blood.

Cora came back and they helped Regina to sit up. "I'll bandage your hand so it can heal properly but it will hurt, okay?",Gold said and Regina nodded. He took her wrist and slowly started to wrap the bandage around it until it covered the hand and steadied it. "Okay. That was it. How do you feel?" "Horrible.",Regina answered and Cora took her into her arms and rocked her softly. Over Regina's head her parent's gave each other sad eyes. "Do you want to speak with Dr. Hopper?",Cora asked and Regina thought about it a moment before she nodded. Cora vanished together with Regina and Gold sighed.

He just wanted a peaceful Christmas with his family. Family… He referred Regina and Cora as his family and didn't even mind. It was wonderful and made his heart flutter. He looked through the door to Regina's study and saw the white porcelain horse and instantly knew what he needed to buy Regina as Christmas present.

Regina didn't talk with Archie. She just wanted to sit there. Archie knew that Regina felt safe in his office so he didn't mind and gave her time to adjust her feelings. Pongo laid on Regina's lap and slept peacefully while she stroke his head.

Cora followed Emma the whole day as a bird and watched her and Ana. She smiled secretly when she saw Ana and loved her little granddaughter instantly. Now she just had to make a plan to say Emma what Neal had done to her daughter so that Neal finally got his punishment and Ana could be with Regina again.

In the evening Neal was having a sleepover with one of his friends and left Emma alone in her apartment. Cora appeared in Emma's bedroom while the latter were changing. Emma startled and glared at Cora. "What are you doing here, Cora?",Emma snapped and put her Top on. "I'm here because of Regina.",Cora said and Emma raised an eyebrow. "She needs help. Please listen to me." Emma sighed. Cora never begged and if she did than it had to be important. "Fine.",Emma spat and offered Cora a seat.

"So? Talk, what's up with Regina. I don't know why she is like she is at the moment." "Your boyfriend raped her.",Cora said bluntly and Emma shook her head. "Why should he do that?" "I don't know but Regina isn't the same anymore. She is crying the whole day. Is keeping every one away from her. She got beaten today. Really bad, four broken ribs, strained hand, nosebleed, blue eye… Worse than I ever did. And I bet with you that it was your boyfriend again." "Why would he do that? He is a good person just because you don't get into Gold's pants doesn't mean that you have to destroy his family as revenge." "Are you blind or stupid?",Cora asked and conjured a mirror.

The mirror showed Regina and Gold who were sitting together on the couch. Gold held Regina and were whispering soft words while Regina cried. Emma stared at the image and then at Cora. "I can't believe that.",Emma said and Cora snorted. "Why would Gold comfort? He hates her. You are lying. You almost got me but I can see that you didn't changed one bit, Cora. And now, please leave my home or I'll make you." Cora shook her head. "I would keep an eye out for Ana, or wouldn't mention this conversation toward Neal."

**TBC…?**

_Preview: Gold confronts Neal at a meeting, Emma finally believes (Is it to late?)_

**Mistakes are mine :) I know Emma is dumb right now but she has to for my next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe where you all are from:D France,Spain,USA,Ecuador,Philippines,Brazil,Austra lia,Malaysia,Vietnam etc. That's incredible, that's all around the world!:D**

_Gunner4Life_** : yes i meant ribs:D okaaaay I should use more often a dictionary:D Sorry:)**

**Thanks again to **_CMiller13 _**who is a great help:) especially in this chapter, she has great ideas and you should read her stories, they're good:)**

**Anyway, enjoy:)**

**It took me awhile but here it is:)**

"Neal was it, wasn't he?",Gold asked Regina. "Yes… He… he told me to stay away from Emma and her family but… she asked me… I… I." "You love her.",Gold said surprised and looked at her. Regina almost looked ashamed and nodded hesitant.

"It's okay… you don't have to be ashamed.",Gold said and pressed a kiss on her temple. "Your mother and I still love you. There is nothing bad about it. Maybe everyone thought that in the Enchanted Forest but it's all different now. And even if you would've had a girlfriend and Cora and I would've raised you, we would be okay with that, okay? We don't judge you or your decisions. We love you no matter what."

Regina snuggled closer and nodded. "Thank you… Dad.",Regina answered and Gold smiled softly and stroke over Regina's arm. "Neal will pay for that.",Gold then said and Regina looked up. "But… but he is your son…" "Yeah, but I raised a sweet boy, not a rapist and abusive man. He were no longer my son when he… when he raped you.",Gold responded and Regina laid her head on his shoulder. "How will he pay?" "That, my little one, isn't my decision. I would be to involved. But I will tell the others about this tomorrow at the town meeting."

"No! No, please don't. He'll kill Ana otherwise." "No, your mother will protect her. We won't let him harm you or Ana. I promise." Regina looked into his face to detect a lie but there wasn't anything but love and sadness. "I know that you have your issues with trusting someone but I promise you that everything will be good and you won't have to live in fear any longer.",Gold said and brushed some hair out of Regina's face and smiled lovingly.

"I love you, my little one, and I know that you aren't ready yet to return this but I want you to know it." Regina nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder. Cora appeared in the room and both looked up. Gold smiled and patted at the seat next to him. Cora gladly sat down and laid an arm over the back of the couch and her free hand on Regina's knee and drew small soothing circles. "I'm glad that I have you both.",Regina said quietly and both parents smiled at that. Cora laid her head on Golds other shoulder and sighed. "It's almost perfect.",she said and Gold nodded.

Half an hour later Regina fell asleep and Gold carried her upstairs and put her to bed before he returned to Cora. "I think we have to talk.",he said and Cora nodded. They sat down and Cora played nervously with the sleeve of her pullover. "What do you think… could happen between us? Do you think… that there could be one?",Gold asked and Cora nodded. "Yes, I… I love you, Rumpel. I never stopped loving you… and I'll do anything for an us. I…",she didn't get further before he pulled her to him and kissed her.

They were both smiling in the kiss because they knew that that would be there new start and finally everything could be better. Together they could help Regina. Together they finally could be happy and they poured their whole love in this one kiss. When air became necessary they broke apart and grinned. "I love you, too.",Gold said and softly stroke Cora's cheek. "Do you regret your decision?" "Of turning Regina or putting my heart out?" "Both." "With all my heart. You know what I regret the most? I regret that I defused the love of my daughter when she gave it to me so willingly. We could've been so happy and all I did was destroying her. I'm so glad that she gives me this last chance. I'm glad that you are giving me a last chance. I don't know what I would've done when you two would have turned me down.",Cora said and Gold stood up and pulled her onto the feet.

"I don't know but we don't have to know because we love you. It's all good. Yeah we have both our issues but we will overcome them. We are a family, Cora. And family doesn't let you down.",Gold answered and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Gold kissed her forehead and grabbed one hand. "We should go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day." "Yeah."

Emma laid awake in her bed and thought about Cora's words. Neal allegedly raped and beat Regina but why didn't Regina do anything against it? She has magic, Neal doesn't. Regina easily could overpower Neal. And furthermore, Neal didn't hurt people on purpose but why should Cora lie? She wouldn't have something out of it. But if Neal really was a rapist than she lost her superpower because he always says that he didn't saw Regina since the hospital incident. If she wouldn't been so emotional attached she may be able to find it out.

She thought about their one-night-stand and her feelings toward the fearless former mayor. They didn't fuck. They made love…they cuddled afterwards but in the morning Emma snuck out of Regina's bedroom and tried to forget the whole night. She couldn't. When she tried she would see Regina's chocolate brown eyes which would look at her so lovingly that she didn't recognized it until she couldn't see it any more. She missed Regina and she missed Regina's lips on hers.

In this night Emma decided to investigate in this case. If Neal really raped Regina hell would be nice to what Emma would do to him.

The next morning Cora and Gold woke up by hearing sobbing. They looked sadly at each other before they stood up and walked to Regina's room. "Regina?",Gold asked and knocked on her bedroom door. "Can we come in?"

"No.",Regina answered and grabbed a lamp and threw it on the ground. Cora and Gold who were worried opened the door and saw the damage. Gold immediately ran to Regina and pulled her away from any other furniture before she could destroy more. "Stop it, Regina. You'll hurt yourself.",Cora said and Regina looked at her angrily. "At least I stop when I know it is too much.",she screamed and tried to get out of Gold's arms. Cora closed her eyes and swallowed her hurt. "I know that I was a terrible mother but you can't keep hurting yourself! It doesn't help! I know what it feels like to be hopeless and damaged but you have to stop damaging yourself further!",Cora screamed back and Regina was completely quiet. "I can't watch you breaking further and further because I love you! And even if you will hate me soon but you will go to this damn cricket and will talk about everything what bothers you, because I won't watch you breaking any longer!"

Gold were impressed and looked at his daughter in his arms who looked down. "You're right.",Regina whispered and Gold let her free. Regina ran into Cora's arms and clanged onto her. "He'll get his punishment and we'll get Ana back but you have to tell them. You have to go with your father to this town meeting. I'll stay with Ana and protect her if Neal should do anything.",Cora said and hugged Regina tighter.

The trio ate in silence their breakfast before they went to the town meeting where Neal would be honored for a charity he started 2 months ago. They were late but that wasn't unusual for Regina and Gold. Cora changed into a mouse and went to Ana.

Neal stood in front with Emma,Snow,David and Blue. "What is she doing here, father?",Neal asked angrily and Gold walked towards him with Regina directly behind him. People noticed Reginas blue eye and the bandage around her hand and started whispering. "She is here because I told her to. And I'm here to tell the town something.",Gold said and finally was in the front too. Everyone watched them.

"That is not really fitting, right now.",Snow said and Gold shook his head. "I think it's the best time right now." "Spill it.",Emma said and studied Regina's shy form behind Gold. "I'm here because I want justice for the crime which was committed on Regina.",Gold said and looked at his son. "On? She is the person who cursed us all!",Neal said and some people in the town agreed. "She almost killed her own child!" "No, she doesn't and we both know it Bae! What you did is the evilest action someone can do! I raised a friendly, good-hearted boy and not a rapist!",Gold shouted at him and the hall went silent. Emma's face went pale. "You… you really raped her!",she screamed and pushed him. "Shut up!",Neal said and pushed Emma onto the ground.

"I didn't do anything! She lies because she wants to destroy the happy family Emma,I and Henry have to get Henry back!" "Memories don't lie, Bae! I saw it. I saw every second of it! I saw how you forced yourself onto her and threatened her to kill Ana if she doesn't keep quiet!" Snow,David and Emma stared at Neal. "Why are you protecting her? She kept you away from your true love. She is a monster!" "I protect her because it is my fault that she became who she was! She changed over a year ago back to a kind-hearted strong woman. I protect her because she is my daughter! Because a father protects his daughter!"

Neal's face was pale and he looked at Regina, who avoided his gaze and looked down. She was hugging herself. The people were shocked and their gaze shifted between Regina,Gold and Neal.

"Can't you see how she is playing you again? You aren't her father and she can't know. She wasn't born then.",Neal said and looked at Emma and her parents who watched him with disbelief and disgust. Suddenly Cora appeared with Ana in her arms. Regina looked up and took Ana in her arms. A small smile formed on her face and she kissed Anas little head. "She can't know but I can. Rumpel and I had an affaire before I married Henry Sr. and got pregnant. I never told Rumpel because all i wanted was power… I know my mistake now and you will pay for hurting my little girl.",Cora said and stepped next to Gold.

Ruby ran into the hall and saw the small group in the front. "Some crazy woman stole Ana.",she said and Regina turned around. "She is safe, Miss Lucas." "Who is keeping an eye on the children now, Red?",Snow asked. "Kathryn.",Ruby answered and came to a stop next to her. "Gold accuse Neal of raping Regina.",Snow told her and Rubys eyes widen. "Did you laid there and sobbed two hours afterwards?",Ruby asked and Regina shyly nodded. "Was that last week?" "Yes. In the evening were Regina got released from the hospital." "Then it's true. I heard her when I was jogging but didn't thought much to it.",Ruby said and Emma felt how her anger rose. She pushed Neal on the ground and kicked into his stomach before she drew her gun and pointed it at him. "You sick bastard. You were using my emotions to cover you. I should kill you for hurting her!",she hissed and he looked up. "Try it. We both know you won't do it."

Emma put the safety of and Regina gave Cora Ana before she stepped between Emma and Neal. "Don't. He doesn't deserve it." "Doesn't deserve it? Are you complete insane? This fucking bastard raped and beat you and you say he doesn't deserve it?" "He deserves a much more painful treatment. And a fair trial. I don't want that we both get treated differently. Don't let this darkness consume you like it consumed me.",Regina pleaded and put her hands onto Emma's cheeks. They locked eyes and Emma put the gun down and the safety back on. "Thank you." They didn't noticed that Neal stood up nor that he pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket before he pushed the knife in Reginas back. Gold blasted him away with magic and Emma caught Regina. "No… No. . Stay with me, Regina.",she pleaded and saw the love again. "I love you, Regina. I loved you the whole time and was just to blind to see it. I'm sorry, but don't leave me. Don't leave us." "Never.",Regina breathed before she fell unconscious.

**TBC…? (not mocking you btw:) )**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone:D thanks for your review:) **

_LadyDeath14:_** In this story I pretend that Gold isn't a cripple:)**

_Gunner4Life: _**Yeah, I actually liked Cora on the show. I started to hate Snow then for putting Regina in this position. No one should be tricked in killing his/her own mother…Thank you for your nice words:)**

**Last but not least, but the biggest thanks goes to **_CMiller13 _**! Thank you for helping me out, I would surely haven't been so good in the last chapter if it wasn't with your help:) Thanks :D**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story and vote in the pole on my profile what kind of punishment Neal deserve. The most voted will be used:)**

Neal laughed and Cora laid Ana in Emmas arms before she ran to him and started to choke him. "Cora! Don't!",Gold said and held her back. "He…!" "I know but we have to help Regina.",Gold said and shoved Cora softly to Regina before he pinned Neal at the wall. "And you will just answer me one question. Why? I thought I raised you to a good boy. A good-hearted man. Why raping a powerless woman?",he asked him and Neal laughed again but this time hysterically.

"Oh someone needed to show her where she belongs and that is definitely not in this family. She deserves to be alone. You know what? I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every second of it. How she cried and tried to push me away. I enjoyed how tight she was. Oh she is a real beauty on the outside, a good fuck but nothing more. If I had the chance I would do it over and over again until she knows her place."

Cora looked up angrily. "You will pay.",she hissed and cradled her daughters body. "Dr. Whale! Help her!",Emma shouted and saw how Dr. Whale got up but turned around and left the hall. Everyone looked with shock at him before they turned back to the family in the front. Emma stared after Whale with widen eyes and looked down at Regina. Gold hurried next to them and shoved Emma mildly out of the way. "She gets weaker every second, Rumpel.",Cora said and looked at him. "You pull the knife out of her body and I'll heal her.",he said and Cora nodded.

Cora pulled the knife out fast and Gold started healing her when he felt a curse twirling through Regina's magic. He gasped when he saw what kind of curse was taking Regina. "No… no…",he stammered and tried to fight against the curse in Regina's body. "What did you do, Neal? What did you do?",Gold screamed and stood up. He lifted Neal in the air and threw him against a wall. "That what the monster needed. Death is the only thing what is the best for us. She'll never hurt anyone ever again!",he said loudly and everyone gasped.

"Will she die?",Snow asked and then they saw Cora's tears. Gold's tears. "No…",Emma choked out and crawled back to Regina. "We made a baby… and that isn't usual between two woman… and it's a curse… Couldn't I…" "No, they took this chance away when they pulled out the knife.",Neal said with a big grin on his face. "That's for cheating on me, Emma." Emma sobbed and hugged Ana tighter.

Cora held Regina and stroke her cheek. "We just found you. Don't leave us, Regina. We love you.",Cora sobbed and Gold fell onto his knees next to them. He looked down at his daughter's pale face and closed his eyes.

"It's all my fault. Once a seer told me that someone would cast a curse so I could find Neal again. Three centuries I worked hard to make the curse happen… I manipulated Regina… she never really had a chance… I took it from her." "We both did it. I manipulated her because of power…" Gold cut her off and took one of her hands. "But she is still an adorable, gorgeous and wonderful woman. A great mother…",Gold started to cry too and took one of Reginas hands.

"She always had her heart at the right place.",Snow said regretfully and everyone looked at her. "Even when she hated me she still protected me from all the guards who tried to have their way with me…" Snow started sobbing too and slowly people stood up and walked to the front. Everyone but Ruby kneeled, the latter took the handcuffs and put them on Neal, before she kneeled down too. "You aren't really crying for her loss, are you?",Neal asked with disbelief. "We are! Regina was a wonderful woman!" "She cursed everyone!",Neal yelled. "She didn't curse you!",Gold snapped and stood up. He picked Regina up and everyone stood up too.

Gold carried Regina to his big house. The people of the city hall walking behind him. His tears fell on Regina's body but he didn't notice the faint purple glow where the tears fell.

When they arrived he carried her in a guest bedroom and laid her on the bed. He kneeled beside the bed and took Regina's hand in his own and held the joined hands against his forehead. Emma stood in the doorframe with Ana,Snow and David. Cora were sitting on the other side of the bed and looked down at Regina's face. "Parents never should survive their children.",David said quietly and Snow nodded. "She promised…",Emma sobbed and Snow pulled her in her arms. "I love you, Regina.",Cora sobbed and buried her face in Regina's stomach. Her tears joined Golds and the glow turned golden. David gasped and everyone looked up.

He pointed at Regina's stomach and they looked at Regina again. "What… what is happening?",Emma asked and Cora sobbed. "There are different explanations to that.",Gold said quietly. "It can mean that the ghost leaves the body. It can mean that there is true love. But mostly it is the announcement of death. That would happen with everyone who has magic and dies. Her curse… it's horrible…" "What does it do?",Snow asked and Gold locked eyes with Cora.

"It traps her in the fire room like the sleeping curse. But she can't escape because she is dead. She can't wake up again. She can't leave the room. She'll be trapped there forever.",Cora said and the Charmings gasped. "That…" "I'll kill this asshole!",Emma screamed and Ana started crying again. "I'm sorry, Ana… I'm so sorry.",Emma sobbed and Gold stood up. "Could we have 5 minutes alone with Regina? We want to say our goodbyes.",he asked them and the three nodded before they left. Gold sat down and looked at Regina. Her breathing became less and she got colder every second which passed.

"I'm so sorry, little one… I screwed up. I screwed your life up… I'm sorry. I wish I could've raised you… I wish I hadn't been this selfish asshole. You deserved so much more. Your true love, a loving family, a whole castle where you could live with your true love…, you deserved a pack of little Reginas… you deserved everything and I took it from you… I'm sorry. I would do anything to give you the life you deserve. I'm sorry… I love you, little one.",Gold said and stroke her hand.

"I'm sorry too, my little girl. I… I never showed you how much I loved you… how much I still love you…I'm sorry that it took me over 6 decades to realize that you are all I needed my whole life. I'm sorry that I realized that you were the person who could fill the void in my heart only now. Please don't leave us. We need you… I don't know what I'll do without you. Please, don't leave us. Please… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for killing Daniel, I'm sorry for making you infertile… I'm sorry for all the pain I caused… Please don't leave… I love you so much.",Cora sobbed.

They stood up and walked to the door. Gold opened it and the Charmings looked at them. "You can say your goodbyes now.",Gold said and the others nodded before Gold brought Cora in his yard.

Cora hugged Gold and cried. "I love her… I love her so much… She can't die… she just can't.",Cora said and Gold nodded. Tears streaming over his cheeks. "But we gave her a family for her last days and that's she all wished for. She wished for a family and love… We made her dream come true.",Gold said and gave Cora a kiss. "She spend her last days with her family. Even though the rape pulled her down she still was happy with her family…" Cora looked in his eyes. "Are you sure?",Cora asked sniffling and wiped her tears. "Yes."

The Charmings in the meantime were standing at Regina's bed and looked down. Snow were the first one who told her her goodbyes while David went to get Henry.

"Hey, Regina… I'm…I'm sorry that… that I told your secret…that it was my fault that Daniel died… I shouldn't have been this selfish… I'm sorry that I played your parents into the cards… I love you as my mom… and we'll find a way that you can have your peace…"

"Regina…I'm sorry that I was so naiv… that I couldn't save you… A damn great savior… couldn't protect the person who she loved the most… I never felt so much for anyone like I felt for you… I'm sorry that I never get the chance to say how beautiful you are…that I never get the chance to watch you and Ana sleeping together while I come late from work… I'm sorry that I didn't realized sooner that Neal is an asshole… I'm sorry that I stole your son because all I ever wanted was you and Henry and now Ana… I love you, Regina.",Emma said crying and kissed her softly but like Neal said nothing happened. "I love you…"

Henry and David arrived 5 minutes later and got into Regina's room. They looked sad and Henry ran to Regina. "Mom!",he shouted and hugged Regina. "What's happening with her?" "Neal… he put a curse on a dagger and stabbed Regina… She… she will die and be trapped in the fire room.",Emma explained and Henry looked shocked. "And there is no way to heal her?" "No… Neal assured that true love doesn't help any more when the dagger is pulled out…" Henry was stunned. He looked at Regina and hugged her. "Sorry that I told you that you were the evil Queen. You were always my mother… I love you, Mommy. I love you soooo much."

Gold and Cora entered the room and Regina was taking her last breaths. The Charmings scurried from her bed and Cora and Gold took a seat at her bed. They both took one of her and caressed them. "We love you, little one. Rest in Peace as far as you can.",Gold said and wiped his tears. "Yeah, we love you, my little girl. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Please wait for us in heaven… I love you, my darling… I love you…",Cora sobbed and kissed Regina's forehead. Cora leaned back and there were complete silence in the room….

**TBC…? :P**

_Preview:Neals punishment ( please vote in the poll on my profile what should happen with Neal, most voted will happen)_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy. This chapter is rather sad and also a little shorter than usually. I hope it's still okay:)**

**I thought about making Neal suffer longer so don't be sad that the most voted (Neal gets killed by Emma) isn't in this chapter yet but the second most voted (Torture Whips and such things) is. **

**Anyway, Enjoy and get your tissues, or not:)**

Slowly golden light engulfed Regina and blinded the group. When the light faded the bed was empty. Cora sobbed louder and broke down on the bed. Emma fell onto her knees and started sobbing too. "She… she can't… she promised she won't… promised she won't leave us.",Emma said crying and Snow hugged David and cried into his chest.

Cora grabbed Regina's latest pillow and hugged it tightly to her while Gold hid his face behind his hands and muffled his cries. Their mourning was interrupted by Ruby who called Emma.

"Ems? What should I do with Neal?" Anger rose in Emma and she gave Henry Ana. "Keep him in place. I'll take care of him.",she said and Gold looked up. "Don't." "Oh I will. He killed the love of my life. He destroyed my chance of a happy ending.",Emma growled and stormed out of the house.

When Emma arrived in the station she saw Ruby in front of the cells. "Is he awake?" "No.",Ruby answered and Emma opened the cell and kicked Neal in his balls. He cried out and opened his eyes. "She is gone because of you! You sick asshole!",Emma screamed and forced him onto his knees. "Maybe we should let you suffer the same fate before I kill you." Neal's eyes widen and he started sobbing. "You don't get to sob! Regina may but not you! You are sick! You are disgusting.",she said and kicked in his stomach. "Please. I did it to save us." "You did it because I don't know… We didn't need saving from Regina. And now she is gone because of you.",Emma shouted and grabbed him. She brought him to the bars and cuffed him on them.

"You will pay.",Emma said and searched a crowbar. When she came back Ruby stared at her. "Regina… is she really dead?",she asked quietly. Emma just nodded and went to Neal. "I'll break every fucking bone in your body… be happy that I don't have scalpels here because you definitely would lose what you proudly call penis.",she hissed and hit his arm with the crowbar. He cried out loudly and Emma hit him at the same place again. She almost could hear the crack of his arm bone. She hit him again. This time aiming for his fingers and she smiled when she heard the painful cry. "Doesn't feel so good to be with a sociopath, right?",she asked him mockingly and he started to cry. "If you cry I'll just be worse.",Emma hissed and he tried to muffle them.

After hours of Neals screams Emma's arm tired out and she ordered Dr. Whale who she kicked in the stomach too before she let him to Neal. She left the station and went to the Rabbit Hole where she got drunk and angrier every second. Dr. Whale nursed Neal. "Did our plan work?",he asked Neal quietly. "Yes.",Neal hissed when Whale touched one of his broken fingers. "Then they soon can be overpowered and killed. I wonder when Greg and Tamara come.",he said and Neal smiled wickedly. "It will definitely be fun." "Thank God,Regina is finally dead. She would have destroyed our plans easily." "Nah, I raped her. You should have seen her. I wiped her happy smile out of her face and she just laid there and let it happen.",Neal said and laughed.

"Soon they all will be dead and finally the world is free of magic. Or at least this world.",Whale answered and finished the bandages. "They'll be here tomorrow evening. Don't get yourself killed." "I'll try.",Neal said and they shared a smile before Whale went home.

Cora and Gold were sitting in Regina's study. They hugged each other and cried. They never felt this hopeless. This destroyed. Always they had something to fight for but not this time. This time they lost the only person who were really important to them. This time they really lost a part of their family. "She can't be gone…She can't be trapped in this fire room… She can't.",Cora said and Gold closed his eyes.

He saw his little one. He saw how she slept in her crib and giggled in her sleep. He saw how she grew up and became a wonderful, kind-hearted woman. He saw her eyes when they looked at him with hope after her stable boy's death. He saw a good-looking woman who challenged him every day. He saw his broken daughter after Ana's birth. But one Image was especially in his mind. He would always see her in his arms crying and asking for his approval of being gay. He would always see her short happy smile when he told her that he loved her no matter what.

"Did I told you that she was scared about being openly gay?",he asked Cora, wanting to share his best memory with Regina. Cora shook her head and sniffled. "She cried like you right now… and explained that Neal beat her and I figured out that she was in love with Emma. She looked so ashamed… I assured her that we would love her no matter who she would love and she smiled slightly. She was happy when I told her that we love her and that we would never leave her… In the end we really never left her. We stayed with her until her last breath…"

"I love you, Cora." "I love you, too.",Cora sobbed and he held her close. "We will make it. We will give Regina her peace in heaven and we will be happy somehow one day.",Gold said and stroke Cora's cheek. She stared up at him and nodded. "I will seek revenge…",she said and he kissed her softly. "I know, me too." "He's your son…" "No, he lost that privilege when he raped our daughter. He is just a rapist for me.",Gold said coldly and Cora sighed.

Snow,David,Henry and Ana returned to their home and sat down onto the couch. "She is dead…",Snow said and stared at one point. "Dead… she'll never come back… she won't snap at me again… she… No!" She cried like everyone in this evening and David held her. He thought about Reginas and his encounters and smiled.

"When you two were trapped in the Enchanted Forest Regina taught me too cook. I was scared to get the Lasagna out of the oven and she just looked at me with disbelief and got it out herself. Afterwards she said: You should get balls, Charming. But I dare you to steal mine… she actually giggled about her own secret joke and took my fear of the heat by making fries the next day. She told me that I should grow them fast or there wouldn't be dinner and laughed when I jumped back like a little girl when I opened the door of the oven. She pushed me back and I got the fries out. Afterwards I wasn't scared anymore but she still said I should grow me some balls before you come back…"

Snow looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Thank you…",she said. "You should say that on the funeral.",Henry whispered and David nodded. "I will. What were your best memory with her?",he asked.

"I was 6 and had a crush on a girl in the first class. Mom made cookies which I could give her but I never dared to give her them until Mom came one time in class kept her 5 minutes longer and gave her the cookies. She told her that I baked them myself and we often hung out afterwards…"

"That's sweet.",Snow said and sighed. "She was such a romantic when she wasn't married to my father… I saw her and Daniel often under a tall apple tree gazing at the stars, holding each other lost in their own world… I wished I had that too and thought no one would be this to me like Daniel was to Regina but I found David… she may tried to kill me but she gave me one advice once. Trust your heart even though it could bring you in danger, better die with your beloved than watch him die. I know that she told me that because she suffered but she is right. I'd rather die with you than watching you die." David kissed her forehead and both sighed.

"I hope that she finds a way out of this fire room. I hope that she finds Henry Sr. and will wait for all of us.",Henry said and Snow smiled. "She'll surely wait for us. She would never leave without you." Henry gave Ana to Snow and went in his room to write his farewell speech.

Cora and Gold wanted Regina's funeral at her birthday. On the 31st december. Many people mourned for Regina's loss. They called consistently Gold or the Charmings but they were mourning alone. Every one tried to deal with the whole situation in another way. Emma got drunk, Henry wrote poems, Snow laid in bed all day, David cooked food in the oven, Cora was staring at one of Regina's pictures with Henry and her and Gold took care of Regina's christmas present which he bought for her.

They knew that they would have to carry on and live their lives but they weren't ready yet. Regina touched them all in a way they couldn't describe. Even the towns people who hated her such a long time. Maybe her death wasn't that pointless because they all had learned something in these past days. That death may cut the connection between two living people but couldn't destroy the love and caring, and Love was a powerful magic. No one knew how powerful really.

**TBC…?**

_Preview:Greg and Tamara come in town. Someone new will disturb all their lives._

_That she isn't there doesn't mean that she is gone ;)_

**Mistakes are mine but we have 12:32 am! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for your reviews:) Congratulations to all the lucky ones who got a tweet from Lana:) I'm a bit unhappy with this chapter but I tried my best. I think I'm just a bit worn out from the school and the weather in Germany, it both sucks! :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter:D**

Emma just came drunk home when she heard Ana crying. Emma groaned and went to her little daughter. "Wazzup, sunshine?",she slurred and felt a hand on her shoulder. She cried out and turned to the hand. Snow looked at her concerned and hugged her. "It'll be better… Give you time and rest but please stay away from the alcohol." "It's the only way to forget about my feelings, Mom… I just want to hold her and kiss her but I can't because she is dead… I miss her, Mom… I miss her so much."

Snow sighed and kissed her cheek. "I love you and I know that she loved you,too. She loved you with all her heart. All the three of you. And she always will. I know it." Than she took Ana in her arm and gave her a bottle. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.",Snow said and Emma nodded.

While the night came over Storybrooke Tamara and Greg drove to town to release Neal from prison. "I'm happy to see Neal again.",Greg said and Tamara nodded. "Yeah. And I'm interested in his progress.",Tamara said.

They arrived in Storybrooke and instantly drove to the sheriff station. In the station Neal and Whale already waited for them. "God… guys what took you so long?",Neal said and hugged them. "What did they do to you?",Greg asked with disbelief. "Ah… just my angry girlfriend. She beat me with a crowbar because I killed their queen.",Neal said and shrugged. "You did?",Greg asked impressed and Neal nodded. "Yes, the evil Queen Regina is dead. She can't stop us now with her magic. Now everyone mourns her death but soon they'll see that it was the only logical thing."

"We should get going. They'll be soon back.",Whale said and they hurried out of the building into the car and they drove to a cabin in the woods to plot. When they arrived they put their backs in their wardrobes before they met at the dining table. "So, the boss gave us explicit commands. Distract the Dark One and kill the whole Family before we destroy the town.",Greg explained and Tamara nodded. "And kill Regina first but you already did that. Does the curse worked fine or did she die of the amount loss of blood?" "No the curse worked just fine. Thank the boss for that.",Neal said smiling and they laughed. "But they'll be after my head now and I'm already hurt." "Don't worry. We take care of everything. You will provide us with information and stuff.",said Tamara and Neal nodded. "I'll have to hide too. They'll know that I let Neal free." "We'll take care of that.",Tamara just said with a big grin.

In the morning Emma woke up with a headache. She looked around and sighed. Another dream about Regina. She always had her happy ending shortly and then Neal came and killed Regina all over again. Her dreams would probably be easier when Neal would be dead but first they had to bury Regina. Or to say better, the coffin. She felt so alone and sad.

They all dressed up for the funeral and wanted to have a little private ceremony before they would say goodbye in the public. They were in Regina's fathers tomb and put the coffin next to Henry Sr. coffin. They sat silently there and mourned when Gold spoke up.

"All my life I searched for love… for my son… but it never made me happy. Until I found Cora… yeah, we didn't have a good start into our relationship but we made Regina… I were the first two years of her life there. I spent the whole night in her nursery and would watch her. She had this weird attitude to giggle in her sleep and scared the shit out of me the first time. I thought she would choke or something like that but she just giggled and when I woke her up she stared at me and still giggled. She wasn't afraid of me. And I knew then that she would be a strong woman. That she would keep fighting me back no matter what I would throw at her. She did… but she never was happy. I wish I could've made her happy. I… I realized that I loved her the whole time. Even when she kept Belle away from me. I easily could have killed her but I didn't. I couldn't because I saw her as a baby. With her sweat brown eyes. I… I never thought that she would die in my arms or in Coras…"

"My best moment was when I kissed Regina for the first time… She… she felt so insecure…I don't know how it happened but we just started kissing… and she relaxed into my arms… she held me close all the time while we… you know… while we made Ana… Anyway… I loved kissing her because she would kiss with such passion and care. She made me feel wanted and loved. And I was so stupid to realize that we loved each other… I was an asshole, an idiot but she never let me down. She always were there when I needed her and I wasn't there for her. I wish she could have her happy ending because she really deserves it.",Emma said and David squeezed her hand.

Cora were in Golds arms and cried. "If I wouldn't have been this selfish she would be still alive… She wouldn't had cast the curse and she would've been happy… I was… I loved her… and I'm scared… I'm scared that I become evil again to avenge her death… I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her anymore but see what happened. She is dead because I couldn't save her…"

"It's not your fault, Cora… It's all our fault… we all hurt Regina… we all abandoned her when she needed us most… She hated us for a good reason. We were really the people who added evil to her name… she was just Regina…",Snow said and sighed deeply.

"She liked you… All of you… in her own way. She sometimes sat crying at the fireplace and would look at a photo of Snow and her… she said one time that she does try to like you but you keep annoying her with your 'I found you'stuff.",Henry told the group and they all started to wipe their tears away. "We shouldn't mourn her death. We should celebrate her life."

After their little private ceremony they went to the church where surprisingly many people stood. They held roses and other flowers in their hands and were all in black. When everyone got seated a choir started to sing a song before Gold went to the front and watched over the rows.

"I appreciate that you all came but I know that here are some people happy that Regina is dead…she… she always knew that her life would be bad… always… but she kept fighting. She never had a person to relate on… She never had friends… she never had a happy childhood… she never could be who she wanted to be. Her only wish was that she marries her own Prince Charming and has a pack of little Reginas with him. But Cora and I… we took her that… so if you want someone to blame for the curse choose me and Cora because Regina never really had a chance! She never had a chance because of us idiotic parents! We destroyed her happiness and she kept fighting for it. She was so incredible strong but never happy… And that was what she wanted. She wanted to be happy and we all kept her away from that… we put evil to her name. She was hurt… she lashed out like she learned from us. We turned her dark and no one decided to stop us! I want that everyone remembers her as a loving mother, a great mayor as caring daughter.",with that he just left the front and went out of the church.

Everyone was silent and they stared down. Regina may caused misery but she tried to redeem herself and when she tried everyone had abandoned her and left her alone with it. Maybe they could've helped Regina instead of trying to kill her. How does it say? You know what you had when you lost it. They knew now and they knew how terrible wrong they treated Regina.

In the woods a teenager stumbled towards the town. It was a girl and had old clothes on. The girl didn't knew where she was. She just knew that she fell through a portal and that she was in a strange world. While she stumbled through the woods it got colder but she didn't care. She just hugged her jacket closer and walked.

Half an hour later she heard the sound of bells and walked towards it. Soon she found the church where the funeral were and got in. She needed help and she needed food. What she didn't knew was that the old doors squeaked and everyone turned around to look at her. She just stood there and stared while the others stared back. Henry stood up and slowly walked towards the teenager.

"Hi, my name is Henry. What's your name?",he asked. The teenager hesitates before speaking.

**TBC...?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know that this chapter is a little bit rushed but I thought after all the crying you need some fluffier time:)  
****Enjoy;)  
****I am writing a second story because I needed to get this idea on Paper (or computer). Check it out:) It's called Difference :) s/9681041/1/Difference**

"My name is Regina, my lord.",the teenager answered and bowed.

Everyone looked at Regina with surprise and happiness. Especially Emma and Henry. "Regina, God your alive.",Emma said and hugged Regina. "What?… Do I know you?…",Regina stammered and Emma's grin fell a little bit. "No, but I know you and it'll be all good soon." Regina just stared at the woman in front of her before she looked past her and saw a picture of herself in bigger. She started to panic when she recognized herself and stepped back.

"What's up, Regina?",Snow asked concerned. "You… you want to kill me!",she said scared and wanted to flee but was stopped by two strong hands. Regina turned around and saw Cora. "Mother! I'm so happy to see you…",Regina said and hugged her tightly. "It's alright now.",Cora whispered and sobbed quietly. "What's going on, Mother?",Regina asked and looked at her mother scared.

"Nothing, my little girl. I'm just happy to see you.",Cora said and looked all over Regina." So happy." "What happened? Where are we?",Regina asked her mother and Cora just smiled. "I'll explain it later. I will take you home and your father and I will explain everything to you… We're so happy, my little girl."

"Who are you? Mother never would be this nice to me.",Regina said and stepped back. She looked around and saw the confusion. "I hadn't for a long time my heart… but I put it back because I love you.",Cora said and laid her hand on Regina's arm. "Re-really?",Regina asked hopefully and Cora nodded. "I'll explain everything to you but could we go, please?" "Yes, mother…"

They vanished in purple smoke and appeared in Gold's house. "Rumpel! I have wonderful news!",Cora shouted through the house and Gold came in the room with a whiskey bottle in his hand. The bottle fell to the ground and he walked to the two. "That isn't some sick joke, is it?",he asked and Cora shook her head. "She came back… she really came back to us." Gold hugged Regina and sobbed. "Who are you?",Regina asked him confused but held him close to her. She felt safe in his arms and couldn't quite say why but she did and relaxed.

"I'm your father.",he said and she stepped back. "What?",Regina asked and turned to her mother. "You cheated on father with him and got me? Am I just a bastard child? Did you hate me because of that?" "No. I never hated you. I just couldn't love you like a mother should because I didn't have a heart but it will be all good now. And I was together with him before I married Henry Sr…. and yeah… you probably could say that you are a bastard child but just in the eyes of the church. For me you are the best present someone could make me and I'm happy to have you.",Cora said and kissed Regina's forehead.

"And it's nice that you are smaller again.",Gold said smiling and Regina was confused. "How can I be smaller when I never was tall?",Regina asked and he became a little bit sad. "We have to talk with you so that you can understand all of this.",Cora answered and they sat down.

In the meantime Greg and Tamara were walking through the town to explore it and to get to know it. They searched a place where they could place a trigger which would blow up the whole town and would leave nothing more than trees. "Nice what Regina build, isn't it?",Tamara said teasingly and Greg sighed. "She was a bitch and I'm glad that she is finally dead although I'd liked to be there and seen her face when she died. She killed my father…" "I know, darling but she is dead and we will avenge his death." "Yeah, everyone will pay for her mistake.",he said and Tamara smiled.

Emma,Snow,David,Henry and Ana went back home again and they were all happy. Like happy happy. Emma just grinned the whole day and played with Ana while thinking about Regina's reappearance. She took her cell phone and dialed Cora's number.

"Yeah?",A really happy Cora answered. "How is she? Can I see her? I need to see her.",Emma rambled and Cora thought about it a moment. "Why not? But please bring Ana with you. She'll stay with us. They need to bond." "Okay.",Emma almost shouted and hung up before she grabbed some things for Ana and Ana.

Then she drove to Gold's home and rang the bell. Cora opened the door and smiled brightly at Emma. "How is she?",Emma asked and smiled back. "She is confused but she is back and We're so happy.",Cora said and hugged Emma who was shocked by this kind of affection. "I'll put her in the crib. Regina and Rumpel are in the living room talking.",Cora said and Emma handed her Ana and the things over before she searched the living room. When she found it she stopped in the door frame and smiled.

Regina were so beautiful and her smile reached her eyes that Emma couldn't look away. Regina noticed that someone was watching her and looked to the door. She smiled and stood up. "Your Majesty.",Regina greeted Emma and Emma looked confused at Gold. "She is used to titles and since she knows that you are Snows daughter she will treat you like a royal.",Gold explained but Regina still was on her knees in front of Emma. "Ehm... you can stand up, Regina. And please just call me Emma. You always called me Emma.",Emma said and Regina obeyed.

"Why are you visiting us?",Regina asked her and found herself lost in the green eyes of Emma. "I wanted to see you.",Emma said and stepped closer to Regina. "Why?",Regina was surprised but didn't show it. "Because I liked your older version a lot...",Emma said and looked to the ground. "W-what? I... I'm not gay... I...",Regina started rambling. She was scared that her parents would disapprove her sexuality. "Regina it's fine. We know that you are and we are happy with it. Love whoever you want to.",Gold said and stood up. "I'll give you some alone time so you can explain your relationship." Emma nodded and they both sat down.

"So... what were we?" "I was a complete asshole because I didn't believe your mother and so we couldn't be anything than friends... we have two children together... Henry and Ana. I brought Ana here. She'll stay with you so you two can bond." "What's her name?",Regina asked and scooted a little closer to Emma without both noticing it. "Anastasia. You named her that." "And how did WE get two children?" "Well Henry is my biological son but you adopted him. He found me and brought me here. And Ana... well... we made her during a one-night-stand. One reason why I am an asshole. I've should stay with you and not with Henrys bastard father..."

"What happened?" "He killed you... he killed you in front of my eyes. You fell into my arms and fell unconscious. You... you...",Emma started crying and Regina put her hands on her cheeks. "But I'm alive and everything will be good again.",Regina said and smiled. "Just to be on the safe side. How old are you?",Emma asked to lighten the mood a bit and wiped her tears. "I'm 16 years old... and... you?" "29... you were older than me.",Emma said and Regina giggled. "Well. Now you are the old woman.",Regina said and couldn't stop giggling. Emma grinned at how Regina was giggling and kissed her suddenly.

Regina froze and Emma withdrew. "I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have done that... I... I was just overwhe...", Regina kissed her. She wasn't that experienced like she was when she were an adult but Emma couldn't care less. Emma kissed Regina back and pulled her on her lap. "I've missed you, Regina.",Emma said and kissed her again. "I probably missed you, too. Dad told me that I loved you very much and I did many crazy things and I'm sorry for them..." "It's nothing you have to be sorry for, Regina... We all were crazy and... and it doesn't matter as long as you don't die a second time.",Emma said and kissed Regina again.

"Never.",Regina said and Emma gasped. "What's up, Emma?",Regina asked confused. "That was your last word before you died... I begged you not to leave us and you said never and fell unconscious... I... Oh God." "I'm back and I won't leave you this time. I promise you...",Regina answered and stroke Emma's cheek softly. "I won't let you.",Emma answered and hugged her to her body.

**TBC...?**

_Preview: Greg and co start with their plan_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The beginning and the end are fluffy **

**Warnings: mentions of torture**

**I hope the chapter explains some unanswered questions :)**

**Enjoy :***

"That's good to hear.",Regina said smiling and Emma kissed her a last time. "Would you like to meet our daughter?" "Yes.",Regina said and they stood up. Emma and Regina searched the new nursery and found it after a minute. Cora were sitting with Ana in a rocking chair and smiled down at her.

"Mother?",Regina asked and Cora looked up. "Hey, my little girl. You gave birth to a wonderful girl." "Thank you, mother.",Regina said and came to her. "Would you like to hold her?" "I… I don't know… What if…" "Hey, I never hold a kid in my arm and managed it and I'm far worse than you could ever be, Regina.",Emma said and walked to her.

Cora stood up and placed Ana in Regina's arms. "You have to support her head.",Cora instructed her and showed Regina where to put her hands. "Okay, I think I get it." "You always learned fast. That's a wonderful trait.",Cora praised Regina. "Thank you, Mother.",Regina said and looked into Ana's face. "She looks soooo cute." "Like her mother.",Emma answered and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and laid her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"You really think I'm beautiful?",Regina asked shyly and Emma nodded. "The best-looking woman on the whole world." "You really are, Regina. And I'm sorry that I made you feel unwanted and ugly… I was selfish and an idiot." "I forgive you, Mom…",Regina said and softly stroke Ana's cheek. "She is so soft." Regina leaned in Emma and smiled.

"If that's my future than I can think of myself as the luckiest person on the world." "Me too.",Emma said and kissed Regina's shoulder. Regina turned around and kissed Emma on her lips. "You're beautiful, too.",Regina said and Emma wrapped her arms around her again. "We weren't girlfriends before you died so I wanted to ask you one question. Will you be my girlfriend?",Emma asked her and Regina smiled. "Yes, I'd love to.",she answered and kissed Emma again when Ana started crying.

"Oh… what's up, Ana?",Regina asked concerned and checked her temperature. "I think she is hungry.",Emma said and Cora nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. You'll learn it." "That's definitely good to hear.",Regina answered and Cora handed Regina a bottle. Emma and Cora ended up in a half hug. Both had one arm around the other's waist while watching the smile on Regina's lips what grew bigger and bigger every second.

Regina fed Ana and was fascinated of the green eyes of her cute daughter. "I love her already.",Regina whispered and Emma and Cora smiled brightly. "And she loves you.",Cora said and looked at Emma then. "I'm sorry for what I did to you…",she whispered and Emma looked down to her. "It's okay… I should get used to this treatment. You are the mother of my girlfriend.",Emma said grinning and Cora laughed softly. "I give you the 'I'll kill you if you hurt her speak' later but I will." "Okay.",they shared a smile before looking back to Regina. "Just don't force her to something like I did. She is still a virgin in this age and not so strong like she was when you met her." "I won't. I know the feeling…",Emma answered and looked at Regina. "Kinda funny. A virgin but a mother."

Regina looked up and walked to Emma. "She is such a great baby." "Yes, like I said before, she is like her mother." They grinned and Cora took Ana back. "You two should eat something at Granny's. I bet there is someone who is dying to meet you again." Regina linked her hand with Emma's and smiled. "Well, I'm ready." "Could I change your outfit? Riding clothes aren't really for a diner.",Cora asked her daughter. "Can't I just change myself?",Regina asked and Cora nodded. "Sure, sweetheart. I just wanted to let you go faster." "It's alright, mother…"

"We just don't have clothes which fit you.",Gold said when he came into the room. "Oh… right, I forgot…",Regina said and Emma softly squeezed her hand. "They won't hurt you ever again with magic. I promise you." "Okay." She looked at her mother who just shortly waved in the air and Regina had a familiar outfit like Emma. "Why am I wearing boy trousers?",Regina asked. "In this world you can wear jeans too.",Emma said and Regina looked up. "They won't judge a woman in jeans?",she asked and Emma shook her head. "No. And if they do don't listen they aren't worth your attention than."

Regina smiled and tugged Emma to the front door. "Do I have to bring her before midnight back or can we hang out longer?",Emma asked smiling and Gold looked at Cora smiling. "She have to be home at 10.",Gold said than and Regina pouted. "But it is already 8, dad." "Come on Rumpel. Let's say 11.",Cora said smirking and Gold nodded. "If something happens you tell me directly." "Yes, dad.",Regina said and Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "I'll protect her. You know that." "Have fun.",the parents called after them before the young couple left the house.

Greg and Tamara finally found a good place to start the trigger but they knew that they had to kill the family first. "How will we find out where Rumpelstiltskin's beloved ones live?",Greg asked. "Well, Neal told us that Regina's mother Cora lives in Regina's old house and that his son Henry lives with his mother and grandmother in a apartment. And for all the other informations we could kidnap Dr. Archibald Hopper. Neal said he was Regina's psychologist." "Well. I think that have to work then."

They walked to the office of Archie and waited in there for him. When he finally showed up they anesthetized him and brought him in their cabin in the woods. No one noticed something. In the cabin they put him on a table and tied him.

Two hours later Archie woke up again and looked around when he saw Whale and Greg. "Let me go.",Archie said and tugged at his bonds. "No. You'll tell us everything we want to know and than you may die without pain." "Fuck you!",Archie spat and Greg slapped him. " .Tsk. You will tell us.",He said and pulled out a long blade. "I've heard you were a friend of Regina. Bad that the bitch is dead. I'd loved to been there watching her dying in her mother's arms.",and with that he cut Archie's clothes open.

"At least she is in a better place now.",Archie muttered and gasped when the blade cut him slightly on the stomach. "Oh no. She is in a hell. And you will tell me about all the people who are important to Rumpelstiltskin and if not we'll kill you, your dog, your friends and Regina's mother and wait what was her name? Ana? Little Ana is going to die too." "You won't dare." "Well, we killed Rumpelstiltskin daughter. Why not his granddaughter and grandson?",Greg asked and cut him a bit deeper. Archie screamed and both men laughed.

"You are bastards.",Archie spat and screamed louder when Greg stabbed his left hand. The torture went over 3 hours until Archie finally told them about Belle.

Regina and Emma didn't notice the kidnapping because they were so focused on each other. They sat in the diner and ate a burger with fries because the younger Regina didn't know it and they talked.

"Do you know a Daniel?",Emma asked carefully and Regina shook her head. "Well, I haven't met one personally but from what I know is that my stepfather Henry Sr. hired a stable boy called Daniel.",Regina answered and looked at Emma questionably. "Why?" "I just wanted to know if you know your best friend already.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "Where is he now?" "Sadly he died in a war.. Your mother told me about him and said that you were happy with him and I wanted to know how he was so I at least know something about the friends of my girlfriend. You hadn't have much friends." "But I have you now.",Regina said.

"I know it sounds crazy but… I feel so safe with you… I feel like I can trust you. It's like a connection." "I feel it too, Regina. It's because I'm your true love. Ana is the prove for that." "She is a beautiful prove.",Regina answered and kissed Emma softly.

"Would you like to go on the roof? There is a couch where you can watch the stars.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "Ruby! We're going on the roof.",Emma called to Ruby who nodded and tossed her the key. "Let's go beautiful." They hold hands when they walked upstairs and laid down on the couch. Regina snuggled close to Emma and smiled. "They are beautiful." "Like you.",Emma responded and kissed Regina softly before putting a blanket over their bodies and watching the sky.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**

**Check out my other story Difference ( s/9681041/1/Difference)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Today I got my first bad reviews:/ **

**that gnawed a little bit at me but hey, we are all different people and have different tastes and that's what making us special… **

**I don't know if all my ideas in this story were too much but I think it made it a whole lot deeper than I actually wanted in the beginning and I like that.**

**And if the person would've read more than 12 chapters he/she would've known that I'm not for torturing people I don't like ,no matter what they did ,because I think that mental pain is much better than physical.**

**Anyway, that's just something what came quickly in my mind at 1 am! Enjoy it :***

They both watched the stars when they heard the door to the roof opened. Emma looked to the door and smiled when she saw Henry coming to them. Regina followed Emma's gaze and blushed. "We… that's not what you are thinking, My lord.",Regina said and stood up hastily. "It's okay. I don't judge that and please call me Henry. You were after all the one naming me that.",Henry said and hugged Regina. "I did?" "Yeah. You adopted me and I brought Emma here."

"Well, I have to thank you for that.",Regina said smiling and studied Henry. "You are a handsome young man. I bet I was really proud of you." "Yeah, you were.",Emma said and stood up too. She snaked an arm around Regina's waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that you two are finally together. It is good for you.",he said and Regina smiled. "Thank you, but you should head home and go to bed, young man."

"I've missed you.",Henry said and hugged her. She felt something wet on her stomach and saw that he was crying. "I'm back now, sweetheart and I won't leave ever again.",Regina said and kissed his head. "I won't let you go.",Henry said and she smiled. "Like mother like son." They laughed together.

Archie laid unconsciously on the ground when Whale had him stitched up and ready for another torture. They woke him slowly and he felt slightly disorientated. "Oh, sweet. The screamer woke up again.",Greg said laughing. "You…are bastards…",Archie said and received a slap. "So, screamy. You will tell us all the names in the order of importance to Rumpelstiltskin and we will spare your life." "I won't betray my friend's father.",he spat and Greg stabbed him in the leg.

Half an hour later Archie was unconscious again but he didn't tell them anything. "Well then we have to start with Henry.",Greg said and Neal nodded. "He is rotten and evil like Regina.",Neal said disgusted and Tamara searched him with GPS. "They are in the diner.",She told them and Greg and Whale drove to the diner.

They entered it when Granny came out of the kitchen. "It's past our opening.",she told them. "We are here for Henry.",Whale said and pulled his gun out of his jacket. "So. Where is he?" "I won't tell you anything.",she spat and Ruby came from the kitchen. "Whale… what the hell are you doing?" "Clean the world of magic.",he answered and Ruby got pale. "No… why?" "Because a certain werewolf left me because of a bitch.",he answered and Ruby gasped. "I thought we agreed that our relationship wouldn't work."

"You said that. I wanted to go to couple therapy.",He spat and put the safety of. In that moment they heard laughter and Granny cursed quietly. The door opened and Emma, Henry and Regina went through it. Emma didn't saw the gun and just looked surprised and yelped when a gun was directed at Henry. "Hey… you don't have to do that.",Emma said and pushed Henry behind her.

"I have to. But I see that we still have to kill Regina too.",Greg said and Whale gasped. "That can't be possible. I saw how deep Neal pushed the knife. She shouldn't be alive." "True love is the most powerful magic on the world. I have three and when they put their love together they saved me.",Regina said angrily and stepped in front of Emma.

"Who could love the Evil Queen? You know that you are the nightmare of many children on the world? That everyone is scared of you? Or was that something your little wimp of father didn't told you?",Whale asked her and Regina's face fell and she looked at Ruby and Granny who looked down.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not that person!" "Oh, you are. You destroyed my family. Killed my father and abandoned me.",Greg hissed and Regina tried to held back her tears. "I'm not that person.",she repeated over and over again. Emma held her close and whispered a 'You aren't that person.' in her ear. Regina started sobbing and both men laughed. "Weak as adult, weak as teenager.",Whale said laughing.

"We should end their lives. Such pathetic people don't have the right to live.",Greg said and they both aimed at Ruby and Granny who went pale. Emma turned Henry away and didn't look in the direction of them. Already crying. They just heard the shots and two cries but afterwards everything was silent. "What?",Emma heard Greg saying and she turned around. Regina held a hand out and the two bullets were hanging in the air.

"I'm not that person anymore.",Regina said angrily and threw the bullets on the ground. "If you ever lay a hand on my friends again, I'll become this person again." Both men gulped and ran out of the diner. Regina looked at her hands and started to cry again.

"You saved us.",Emma said relieved and held her. "I… I became like my mother… I… I threatened to kill them… That's… that's wrong, Emma.",Regina stuttered but Emma shook her head. "You did it to protect the people you care about. It wasn't bad. Think about it. Ruby and Granny would be dead if you hadn't used magic." "But… but I'm the evil Queen, Emma. I know that he is right because neither Ruby nor Granny could look me into the eyes. I'm a monster!" "Not anymore ,Mom. You became good for me. 29 years you done nothing evil. You became good again. That's what matters. People like you and aren't afraid of you anymore…" "How did I become the Evil Queen? How?"

"Your mother… she… she killed your first true love…",Emma answered quietly and Regina gasped. "Why?" "Because she wanted you to marry King Leopold." "But he's thrice as old as me.",Regina said shocked and Emma bit her lip. "I'm his granddaughter…" Regina stepped back from Emma. "So you are my step-granddaughter? I'm in love with my step-granddaughter?",Regina asked and Granny came to her. "You never accepted Snow as your daughter and after Leopolds death you weren't her step-mother anymore. You just were the Queen and some time after that the evil Queen… We are sorry but don't get angry at Emma."

"Mother said that she casted the curse… that Emma grew up alone because of her and now I hear that's my fault. That I'm the one who destroyed her parents the chance to raise her… I… I can't.",Regina stammered and ran out of the diner. Emma ran after her and tried to catch her.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:) And if you would look at the other story it would be cool:) I think I get really into it:****)  
s/9681041/1/Difference**  



	17. Chapter 17

**I think my finger has a contusion ( Do you say that? I don't know its not broken, not sprained but I can't move it well), so my writing slow a little bit down… That's the curse of being the rowdy in basketball :-)**

**I'm sorry if I drifted out of the summary but I'm bad at them ( 0 from 10 points in all my exams, I should try to work on that ;) )**

**I ran out of ideas yesterday and I needed a fluffier day so I posted 2 chapters for my other story but now this story is back:D**

**Anyway,Enjoy! :***

"Regina! Wait, please!",Emma shouted and ran faster. Regina stumbled and fell down. She cried out in pain and Emma caught up to her. "Regina…" "Let me alone!",Regina just shouted and crawled away from Emma. "No, you are hurt. I won't let you alone even if you do magic.",Emma said and grabbed her softly.

"I don't want your help, Emma! Please just let me alone.",Regina said and pushed Emma away. "No. I won't let you alone, Regina. You… you are everything to me." "I just can't! In one second I'm in the woods and don't have a clue where I am and in the next I'm laying in my mothers arms and get told that my father who raised me for 16 years isn't my father but the person who made my childhood bad is. And then I'm hardly 2 hours out of the house I learn that I'm the nightmare for children. That everyone fears me because I'm evil and I even don't know what happened to me to become this evil. I killed… I have blood on my hands, Emma. I… I don't think that I can handle a relationship with so much blood on my hands."

"So… so you are breaking up?",Emma asked and tears building in her eyes. Regina looked in Emma's eyes. "I… No… I don't know! It's all so fast… I…I need time… it's like you slept for years and wake up to find everything different. I even don't know how you call this.",Regina said and pointed to a car. "I love you… no matter what. I… I don't care how much blood are on your hands because I see the person you are right now and that's a kind-hearted sweet caring woman. I can't live without you. You are too important for me.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheeks.

"I always loved you.. I denied it because you never seemed interested and the night we made Ana… It was the best night in my whole life because I could pretend once that the love of my life loved me back and then… then you died in my arms… you promised me you never would leave… I saw in your eyes that you loved me…"

"I do… I don't know why… but… Emma please let me sort this out. Just give me some days to settle in, to understand all this madness… I know it's difficult for you but see how much it hurts me… I can't remember the misery I caused. I can't apologize for what I did because I can't mean it! I can't remember it and it makes me feel soooo sad…",Regina answered and wiped Emma's tears away.

They didn't saw Whale and Greg hiding in an alley and grinning. They knew now how to destroy the whole family by one person. They called Tamara and ordered her to them. Emma and Regina stood up and spoke some words before Emma got called by a concerned Leroy. He found out that Neal wasn't in his cell any longer.

"I have to go… Neal… he escaped.",Emma said and Regina looked terrified. "He won't hurt you. I won't let that happen. I'll track him down and than he'll pay for killing you. For ripping you from your memories.",Emma said and softly kissed Regina. "I love you. No matter what you'll do. I'll always love you." Regina nodded and hugged Emma. "Stay safe.",she whispered and Emma kissed her cheek. "I will. I'm sorry that I can't bring you home but I'll call Gold so wait please in the diner with Red and Granny.",Emma answered and called Gold who agreed to get Regina in ten minutes. "Okay. Thank you. Bye.", she hung up and gave Regina a soft kiss. "I have to go… I'm sorry, love."

Regina watched her running to the station before she looked up to the sky. She heard a voice and than saw an afro-american woman walking. She apparently phoned with someone but didn't seem to notice her. "You heard of Regina being young again and bringing Red and Granny in danger?",short silence. " Yeah… just because she was there the two almost died. She can't remember anything… seems she can get away with being a murderer. If I would be her… I would search the two and kill them so that the town is safer. Than we could start to believe at least in her change.",the woman disappeared and Whale and Greg watched Regina's reaction.

They saw the hurt and pain. They saw the face when Regina made her worst decision. Regina wanted to pay them back. She wanted that the people in this town would trust her again. She didn't want to be the nightmare any longer. She wanted to be their guardian who would protect them no matter what. She thought about the places where they could be. "They can't be in the city, that would be too dangerous… Woods… I would've hide in the woods… there was a cabin… there was a cabin in the near of the church… They have to be there.",Regina concluded and Greg and Whale smirked. Regina directly went in there trap. They hurried up to arrive before Regina and hid.

Gold who had to take care of Ana before he could get Regina laid Ana in her crib again before he drove to the diner to find it empty. He frowned and called Red who told him that Regina never came to them. He started to worry and called Emma, asking her if she took Regina with her but she said no.

Regina ran to the cabin she saw in the meantime. She looked around and breathed relieved out when she saw no one. "Okay… calm down, Regina. If you capture them and bring them in a cell they will be proud… they'll forgive you and like you…",Regina talked to herself and she crept to the cabin. When she entered she felt a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist. She struggled against the grip but was to weak and got unconscious due the lack of air. Whale tied her hands together and then at a post. They waited for Regina to wake up and laughed when Regina woke up startled. Regina looked around and saw the 4. "That… that was a trap…" "Yeah, sweety. It was and you ran right into it.",Tamara said laughing and Regina pulled against the bonds. "What did I do to you? If you kill me… please just say why.",Regina said and hugged the post now. "You killed my father. I had to grow up in foster homes… they abused me because you were selfish. You never cared for anyone. You cared just for your own goals and now you'll pay for that. They won't find you. They can't because we stripped you from your magic.",Greg said with an evil smirk and Regina got angry.

"You are using me. You are using me to kill everyone with magic in this town… But why?" "My My aren't you smart, sweety? Got us all figured out.",Tamara said and petted her cheek. "You are a peasant. I dare you to touch me ever again!",Regina snapped and Tamara laughed again. "I'll do whatever I want to. You are nothing, Regina. Did anyone told you the whole story today?" Regina nodded. "Really? Well, we should wait for your dearest Daddy and Mommy before we tell you the other story.",Tamara said and Regina went pale.

"Leave them out… strip them from their magic if you have to but please leave them alone." "She changes her behavior so quickly…",Neal mused and Regina shuddered. "Well, if we have her why don't use her a little bit?" "No, we won't do that… we kill her but we aren't cruel like her.",Whale said and Neal sighed. "She made soooo much fun.",Neal said and shook his head disappointed.

"She'll suffer enough with watching her parents die.",Tamara agreed and Regina started to struggle against her bounds. "You won't touch them, bastards!",Regina shouted and received a slap from Tamara but she didn't stop the struggling. "My mother hurt me much worse, you are nothing compared to her.",Regina spat and Tamara grabbed her hair and pulled a knife out of her jacket. Before Tamara could threaten her a scream echoed through the cabin and Regina searched the cause.

"Why is he awake?",Greg asked and Whale checked on Archie who had heard that they captivated Regina. "Let her go! She is just a teenager!",Archie screamed and Regina listened. "Who is that? He isn't from my family! Let him go!",Regina demanded and Tamara laughed. "You don't give the demands and now we'll get your family." Neal dialed Gold's number and smiled.

"Hey Dad.",he said sarcastically. "We have someone here who you surely want to have back." "Where is Regina?",Gold asked furious and Neal smiled. "Did you know that next to the church is a cabin? Come there with Henry,Cora,Ana,Belle and Emma.",Neal ordered. "Don't hurt her." "We won't if you come with the requested people.",Neal answered with an evil smirk. "Okay…",Gold said defeated and Neal hung up.

"Regina is with Neal and the rest of his group in the cabin next to the church.",Gold told Cora who gasped. "She…" "He said that they won't hurt her if we come with Henry,Ana,Belle and Emma to the cabin…" "It's a lie.",Cora said and Gold nodded. He held Cora. "I love you… and if something happens there than it will but we are together as a family.",Gold responded and kissed her forehead.

They gathered the 4 other before they went quietly to the cabin. Ana watched Cora with bright green eyes and whimpered softly. "You'll see your mother soon, Ana. Everything will be good." Gold knocked and Greg opened the door. "Please come in.",he said sweetly and let them in.

They saw Regina on the floor against the post looking up at them. "You foolish idiots. I deserve this. You don't.",Regina snapped and Gold just had to smile. "At least our daughter has her fighting will back.",he whispered to Cora who nodded.

Emma held Henry flush against her and looked sadly at Regina. "Why are you here?",Cora asked. "Emma gave you strict orders." "I wanted to make everything good… I wanted to protect the others, mother… I… I just wanted their trust back." "Whose trust?",Cora asked. "From the town people… I don't want to be a nightmare anymore, mother…" "You aren't. You were in the Enchanted Forest. But it all changed here.",Gold said and Regina sighed.

"So before you cry to much, why don't we start with the whole truth? Why everyone isn't mad at her anymore.",Greg said and Gold went pale. "You won't put my daughter through that misery again!",he shouted and tried to use his magic but nothing happened. "You can't do magic in here. Or why would we tell you our hiding,Dad?",Neal said disgusted and stood up.

"Why don't we start with the best part? Where I took Regina hard and dirty on the ground of an alley. Where no one bothered to check on her even when they heard her?" "You're sick! You're a sick bastard.",Emma said and Henry looked confused. "How? What do you mean?",he asked his father and Neal laughed. "I assume you know how babies are made?",Neal asked him and he nodded. "Well… your mother weren't that happy when I tried with her on the ground of an alley. Oh she begged me to stop. She cried when I thrusted into her but she couldn't do anything."

Regina looked at him and understood why she was only really scared of him and no one else in this room. But she wanted to hear it from her father. "Did he… did he really raped me?",Regina asked Gold who looked ashamed on the ground. "Yes…",he breathed out and didn't dare to look into Regina's face. "Why didn't you tell me?",she screamed at him. "It would've broken you much worse than the fact that you cursed everyone to this land.",Emma defended Gold. "They love you. They wanted for you to have a carefree life. I wouldn't have told you that either because I couldn't see you breaking. We care for you and want to protect you."

Regina looked defeated and leaned against the post. "That's not the whole story, sweety.",Neal said laughing. "I took you kid. I raised her as my own. Told Emma that you threw Ana away because you wouldn't want her. Your daughter hates you. She is pretending to like you but no one can like you, Regina. Everyone directly believed me when I told them.",Neal whispered in Regina's ear and she cried. "Stop! Stop! Please stop!",she whimpered and he laughed.

"Aaww. Still so easily broken." "Stop hurting your sister! What did she ever do to YOU?",Gold snapped. "It was me all the time! Why hurting her!" "Yeah, you're right. It was you! And you care for Regina so I'll destroy everything you love or care about!",Neal screamed and pulled a gun.

"You want to kill your son?",Belle asked and everyone looked at her. "What is she doing here?",Regina asked sobbing. "She is my ex-girlfriend…",Gold said quietly. "She isn't family 'brother'.",Regina said then and looked at Neal.

"How is this place protected?",Cora asked and looked around. "Fairy dust. Nothing can break it.",Greg said amused and Cora growled. "I would say, let's get started.",Whale said and Neal smiled. He put the safety of and aimed for Cora and Ana. He shot Cora in the shoulder. The latter broke down and pressed Ana against her.

"No! Cora!",Gold screamed and fell on his knees next to her but got pulled up again by Greg. "You'll die as the last one.",Neal said smiling and Regina looked terrified when he aimed for Emma. She kicked his leg and he almost lost his balance before he hit Regina with his gun. She was light-headed but tried to focus. She won't let Neal kill Emma, kill her baby girl, her baby boy, her parents. No. She would do everything to stop him. She heard how he pulled the trigger and a painful scream before someone else crashed onto the ground and she knew that it was Emma.

Anger and fear blazed up in her and she breathed deeply. "You won't hurt my family ever again.",Regina said and opened her eyes. Eyes which weren't brown any longer but golden. "You can't cast magic in here, 'Sister'. I'm not scared of you." "Maybe you are not scared of me in this version but you should be scared of my other side.",she said and he laughed. He pressed the gun against her head and she set magic free. He flew against the wall behind him and everyone gasped. Regina broke her bonds and stood up.

"I told you in the diner. I told you that I'm not afraid of being the evil Queen if it means to protect my beloved ones and you. You are a threat to them.",Regina said and grabbed him. She saw that Greg and Tamara tried to flee but she sealed the door with magic. "You won't go anywhere my dears." She smiled evilly at Neal. "You know what? Good always wins. Henry was right all the time, 'brother'. And you are pure evil."

"How… how do you know that?",Henry asked her and Regina looked at him. He saw the familiar sparkle in her eyes. "Because I remember and you 'brother', you will pay for everything you've done to me because you hadn't the balls to go against our father.",she looked back at Neal and pushed her hand in his chest. He gasped and Regina smirked. "Oh? Isn't it pleasant? Not so good like the rape? Or like stealing MY daughter? Should I quote you? You got your own medicine Neal.",Regina said and grabbed his heart.

She looked at it. "What should I do? Crush it? Squeeze it? Command you with it?",she mused and he looked scared at her. "How did you broke the spell?" "The love of a mother is stronger than everything else. You threatened my daughter and you will pay for it. You stole her from me and I promise you. You will suffer!",she said and kicked him in his balls.

He gasped and fell on his knees. She stepped away from him and paralyzed her captors before she sank down next to Emma. "Heal mother,… Dad.",Regina said and Gold nodded. Regina healed Emma and smiled brightly when Emma breathed normally again.

"You have his heart?",Emma asked her and Regina showed it her. Emma took it and squeezed it. "No Emma. Henry is here…",Regina said and took the heart again. "I'll put them down in mental ward and then we decide." "I know one thing. Neal will die.",Gold growled next to them and Emma nodded. Regina stood up and grabbed Greg's chin. "Where is Archie?",she asked and freed his head from paralyzation. "In the other room.",he whimpered and she looked disgusted at him.

She ran into the other room and found Archie almost lifeless on a table. "Archie… oh god… Archie.",she said and cradled him to her chest. "Please don't be dead. You are my best friend.",Regina whispered and started to heal him. Archie smiled and opened his eyes slowly. " You are…. are my best friend… friend too.",he said and Regina smiled with tears in her eyes. "I won't lose you. Please fight.",she whispered and kissed his forehead.

"You are safe… It's the only thing what matters. I could protect you once." "You protected me more than once, Archie. More… You saved me more often than Emma…" Archie smiled. "Take care of Pongo." "No, because you'll live to do it yourself." "No…",he whispered and she put more magic in his healing process. "DAD!",Regina screamed and they all ran into the room.

Gold was directly next to her and looked over Archie's wound. "Oh no, you won't die on my daughter.",he said and started to help Regina. Cora and Emma supported them with their magic.

**TBC…?**

**In case you are wondering. No Regina is still a teenager but she remembers her adult life. But if there are questions just ask them and I'll try to explain them in the next chapter:)**

_Preview: The punishment, the change_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your tips from the last chapters:)**

**They really make me smile and help me to move on with the story:)**

_Sedgie_** I hope I answered your questions good enough in this chapter, if there are still some don't hesitate to ask, even if it's in french:) Je parle un peu de(?) francaise:) I'm learning it since 4 years in school but decided against having it in the 11th class because my grandparents are from spain and I wanted to learn their language and couldn't keep french, sorry :D It's still a beautiful language :)**

**Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my life:) enjoy :***

Regina held Archie after she and Gold healed him. "Oh Archie… I'm sorry that we caused you this pain.",Regina said and Archie shook his head. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, Regina.",he said and squeezed her hand. "It was…",Regina answered and he smiled softly at her. "No and you know it." Regina sighed and hugged him. "Thank you for never giving me up."

Gold kissed Cora's cheek while he held her and looked lovingly at his daughter. Emma took Ana again and smiled down at her while Henry wrapped his arms around her. "Can you stand?",Regina asked Archie who shrugged. "I'm not sure." "I'll support you, don't worry. Everything will be fine." They stood up and Regina supported him with an arm around his waist. Slowly they went in the other room where Greg,Tamara,Whale and Neal tried to escape through the front door which still was protected by Regina's magic. She waved with her free hand and the 4 were engulfed in purple smoke before they were gone. "Where did you send them?",Belle asked her and Regina turned her head to her. "Mental ward. You probably should know how terrible it is."

They brought Archie to Regina's house and in her guest room. "You'll stay here for some days so I can help you if you are in pain.",Regina said and he smiled at her. "Thank you… but what's with Pongo?" "We'll get him.",Gold said and smiled softly. Archie fell asleep and Cora took Emma to the side for a moment to speak with her.

"I… Thank you for protecting her.",she said and Emma smiled down at her. "Thank you for giving birth to her.",Emma answered and nudged her softly. "You should. You probably know how painful it is to push a watermelon out of you." "Yeah.",Emma said laughing and they looked back at Regina who had picked up her daughter and rocked her softly in her arms while whispering lovingly words.

"She is truly wonderful.",Gold said when he joined them and both women nodded. "Yeah… Gold… ehm… why does Regina could use magic in the cabin and how does she even returned? She was dead.",Emma asked and looked at him. "I don't know… I'm as curious as you.",he answered and they saw how Regina pulled Henry against her and closed contently her eyes. "Regina?",Cora asked and Regina looked at her. "Yes, Mother?"

"We would like to talk about your return." Regina nodded and went to them. "We should let Archie rest and go into the living room." They all nodded.

Regina sat down with Ana and stroke softly her cheek. "I'm so glad to have you back, my little love." Emma sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around Regina and placed her hand over Reginas. "I'm glad to have you.",she whispered and Regina looked at her. "Me too, Emma.",she smiled softly and snuggled closer to Emma.

"We wanted to talk about your return, little one.",Gold said and Regina looked at him. "I remember that I woke up in the woods. I was in a tree… a tree with a hole…" "Right in the middle?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "That's where I ended up, too." Gold tapped with his index finger at his chin and thought. "And you just remembered you're fairytale life before you turned?",he asked. Regina nodded. "Yes." "I…I wished that my little girl returns to me. When she slowly died… I wished it in my head and I kissed her… then she was gone.",Cora said and everyone looked at her.

"But it isn't wishing star time.",Regina said and frowned. Cora smiled when she saw how much Regina looked like her father right now. "The love of a mother.",Henry shimmed in. "You told us that when you trapped Neal against the wall." Regina thought about it. "It was a death curse…. just Cora's wish couldn't break it…" "The glow on her stomach.",Emma wondered and Gold gasped. "Our tears…",he gasped and Cora looked at him. "Our tears… they mixed. The love of a mother… it's not just the love of a mother which is special. It's in general the love of your own parents.",he explained them.

"So… your tears kept her alive?",Emma asked and Gold shook his head. "Not really. They just slowed it down and Cora never used her wishing star until now which brought Regina back. She shouldn't have her dearest possession any longer…",he said and Cora put her hand in her pocket to find it empty. "Your ring…",Cora said. "It is gone to save our daughter. It's okay.",Gold assured and kissed her cheek.

"And can Regina turn back or does she has to stay young?",Emma asked and Regina watched her father. "I honestly don't know." Cora looked at her daughter. "I know how…",she whispered and Regina looked at her. "How?",she breathed and Ana grabbed her suddenly. Regina looked down and saw the pleading green eyes. "Hey, little love… I'll prepare you something.",she said lovingly to her daughter and stood up. "Just don't run away again.",Emma said and Regina laughed softly. "No, Emma. I couldn't leave you."

When Regina was in the kitchen Cora sighed. "I don't want her to be grown up again…",she whispered and everyone watched her. "Could you do it?",Emma asked and Cora nodded. "We all could. We have to put her in the sleeping curse. So her body would be reunited with her mind and then we have to wake her up again.",she explained. "I'll make the curse.",Gold said and vanished in purple smoke. Cora looked sad and Henry hugged her. "I know you want her to stay young but she is an adult trapped in a teenager body. She still would be the woman and not the girl you know.",Henry said.

Cora sighed. "She was so innocent. I…I just want her pain to come to an end." "And it will end, mother… It will take time but I will be fine. I'll be fine because I have you… I have Emma… I have a family. I love you, Mother.",Regina said from the doorframe and smiled softly. "I love you too, my baby girl.",Cora answered and started crying. Regina hugged her with one arm when she approached the couch. Ana snuggled against her and looked at them both. "I have everything I've ever wanted mother… I'm grateful that you are here for me."

They sat in silence until Ana started to cry again. "Oh, little love. You desperately need sleep.",Regina said smiling but before she could stand up her father appeared in front of her. "Could I take her to bed before I'll go into the sleeping curse?" "You can't do magic before it and you don't have a crib.",Gold answered and stroke softly over her cheek. "I'll take her.",Henry said and came to his mother. He softly took his little sister in his arms and sat down next to Cora again.

"Are you ready?",Gold asked her and Regina nodded. He gave her one of her apples and she smiled. "Shouldn't we invite Snow? After all I cursed her with one.",Regina said smirking and Gold giggled. "No. I'll catch you when you start to fall ,so don't worry." "Never.",Regina answered and looked in Golds eyes. They contained love and care. Regina stepped in Gold's embrace and took a deep breath before she took a bite and swallowed it. She felt unconscious but like Gold promised he caught her and softly sank to his knees with her in his arms.

"She looks like her baby self.",he said and smiled. He softly kissed her and brushed her hair out of her face when her eyes flutter open again. She gasped and looked up. Slowly her hair got shorter and her face got stricter. Her body changed back. "Welcome back, little one.",he said with a smile and Regina hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her softly like all the years ago.

Emma stood up and Regina heard the movement. She moved her head to look at Emma and smiled brightly. She enwrapped herself from her father and kissed Emma. "I love you too.",Regina whispered and Emma lifted her up and laughed softly. "I missed you so much.",Emma said and kissed her again and again. "I know but I told you that I wouldn't leave you. I'm trying to keep my promises.",Regina answered smiling and taking Emma's hands in her own. "We can be a family finally." "When we are finished with Neal and the other bastards… yes.",Cora said and Emma's face harden. "Where did you put the heart?"

"In my vault. But you can't kill him. It'll blacken your heart.",Regina said and cupped Emma's cheeks. "I can't let that happen." "It won't turn dark." "It will! It will because it did when I enacted revenge on my mother. It did when my father enacted his revenge on the previous dark one. It will turn you dark… I won't let that happen to you, Emma.",Regina said and looked so pleading. "Please. If not for me than for our daughter. For our son."

"He raped you. He killed you. He almost killed our whole family…" "I don't say he doesn't deserve it but you shouldn't do it." "I'll do it.",Cora said and stood up. "Mother…" "My heart already blackened, Regina. It will safe Emma and it will avenge you." "I don't want him killed! If he gets killed I have to die too! I don't want to be treated better."

"Do you remember your conversation with Archie?",Gold asked and Regina nodded. "He was right. He did it to destroy YOU. You acted to come over the grief. You did it because you never saw a different way. You killed because I pushed you. You are good. He isn't.", He squeezed her arm softly and Regina sighed. "But… he… he is family.",Regina answered. "No. The man I knew is gone." "Snow thought the same of me and here I am." "He thinks that magic is evil and every magical person has to die. And he kills them all. He has no good inside his heart any longer. You have. And Snow saw that.",Gold said and rubbed softly over her arm.

"What he did is unforgivable. Maybe what you did too but at least you ended their pain and didn't do a victory dance on it.",Cora said and Regina looked to Henry and Ana. She brushed past her parents and lover to sit next to Henry. He gave her Ana back and she locked eyes with her little daughter. "Just not Emma.",she said and looked up again.

"Okay.",Gold said and disappeared with Cora. They reappeared in Regina's vault and searched Neal's heart. They found it and appeared in the mental ward of the hospital. "I'll do it, Rumpel. I know you can't kill him.",Cora said and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you…I…I check on the other prisoners." Cora nodded and stepped into Neal's cell. "Hello, my dear.",Cora said darkly, heart in her hand.

Gold just heard Neal's painful cries when he died from Cora's hand. He tried to ignore them and to watch the people in front of him. "You won't get killed. You will stay here. Forever. You won't be able to communicate with someone and will live alone until you die.",he said and they watched him with horror. "That's for destroying my daughter.",he spat and magicked them all in their own cells before he went out of the mental ward. Cora soon followed him and they vanished again.

**TBC…?**

**I know that you voted for Emma but I watched some ouat (1x15,1x16,2x05) and I saw that Snow would've became dark if she had killed Regina (where she wore this sexy riding outfit) in 1x16. It's right and I didn't want Emma to have a darkened heart. **

**((It's extremely difficult for me to write evil things, because I can't imagine how someone has to be to make others suffer. Or I can but I'm still not fond of it.)) **

**Emma having a darkened heart would be bad written and I think that Cora probably has the same wish to kill him.**

_Preview: Real fluff finally:D_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	19. Chapter 19- the End

**It's a time jump but I think that's still cute:)**

**This is the end of the story. Now I'll focus on my other story but I hope you enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed sharing it with you. I never thought that people would find interest in my stories but here I am. Writing for you because you wanted me to. Thank you for support this story ,it means a lot to me:***

**Special thanks for **CMiller13,Gunner4Life,Snorbie,Sedgie (yay than the french torture of my teacher worked :D),Rosesdancinginmymind and even the critical guest ( who probably doesn't read that). **Even if you don't know that you helped me you did:) I found my plot again and could write another chapter:)**

**BTW. Some of them are also writers like me, they wrote good stories (worth to read them:) )**

**Anyway, enjoy this last chapter and I hope it makes you smile like me in the end:***

**4 years later…**

"Regina darling? Where are you?",Emma called into the house and saw her wife and her daughter walking out of the kitchen. "Here.",Regina said smiling and Emma studied her. "What did you do?",she asked and brushed some flour out of Regina's hair. "Our sweetheart wanted an apple pie and threw then the whole flour in the dough.",Regina said and shook her head. "Such a bad girl?",Emma asked and kissed both.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "And I planned so many things for us." Henry came in the house and smiled. "Hey Ma.",he said and took Anastasia in his arms. "Should we play in the snow, Ana? Making some snowmen?",he asked his little sister who nodded giggling and looked at their mother. "Her snow pants are in her wardrobe drawer." Henry nodded and went upstairs with Ana.

"Mhm. Some alone time.",Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "Nope. Our parents are coming for dinner.",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "Well. I really want to have you alone right now. We could do sooooo many things.",Emma whispered seductively in Regina's ear and gained a moan. "We can't Emma. Stop torturing me, that just will end bad.",Regina said and shook her head. "I'm so excited for our next sweethearts.",Emma just whispered and laid a hand on Regina's stomach.

"Me too…If you think about our situation 4 years ago…" "We agreed to never mention them again, Gina.",Emma whispered and hugged her tightly to her body. "I'm sorry… I'm just saying. 4 years ago I thought I never could bear a child and now twins… that's just so incredible." "Our little troublemakers.",Emma said smiling and Regina nodded laughing. "Yes… Our." They shared a long passionate kiss and Henry came downstairs again. "Ugh… Get a room.",he said and Emma grinned. "What? Three siblings aren't enough for you?",she asked and he got pale. "Ugh, Ma… I don't want this images in my head.",he exclaimed and his mothers laughed.

"Dinner is ready in an hour.",Regina just said and he ran with Ana in the garden. "So. What do you want to do?",Emma asked and held Regina. "Mhm. That's enough…",she murmured and closed her eyes. They heard the doorbell and Regina waved with her hand so that the door swung open. "Uhm… We can come later again if you still need time.",they heard Snow saying and Regina rolled her eyes. "No. You can check on the children in the garden or sit in the living room. Do whatever you want to but you don't have to leave.",she answered.

Emma's parents went into the garden and watched over the children while Regina took a shower and Emma cleaned the mess in the kitchen.

"So what did you plan for your mothers for tomorrow?",David asked Henry. "I already talked with Gold that he would prepare a little party in the town hall with all their friends and family.",Henry explained. "And you didn't trust us with tasks?",David asked him with fake shock. "You have to bring Mom to the stables in the morning and do something with her. Ma knows from the party and wanted to check the decoration and everything." "Okay… and how am I supposed to do that?",he asked Henry and earned a smile. "You'll find a reason.",Henry said smiling.

Regina wanted to change in slacks and a purple blouse when she saw that her slacks doesn't fit any more. She jumped,wiggled and pulled but the slacks still fit and she almost ripped them. She screamed silently and then sat down crying. Emma heard her and rushed upstairs. "Oh honey. What's going on?",Emma asked and kissed her temple. "These damn slacks doesn't fit anymore…. I'm fat… How can you even like my body?",Regina asked sobbing and Emma laughed softly.

"Hey silly. You aren't fat. You are carrying the two final member of our family in there. I love your for that. I love you for your character. Your appearance is just a nice bonus point." Regina hugged her tightly and Emma shook chuckling her head. "That was in your speech when you proposed.",Regina said and Emma grinned. "And I still mean it, Gina."

_They were at the docks. Holding each other while the sun sets. "I love you, Emma." "I love you too, Gina… I have to tell you something.",Emma answered and Regina looked in her eyes. "Whatever it is you did I promise I try not to freak out.",Regina said smiling and Emma shook her head. She let go of Regina and kneeled in front of her._

_"2 years ago our little boy stood in front of me and dragged me in this town. 2 years ago I first laid my eyes on you and instantly knew that I wanted to live the rest of my life with you. I was scared that you would turn me down and wouldn't share my feelings… I didn't want to lose the relation we had and was a coward. But now… Now I finally have grown myself some balls and I won't leave you ever again.",she took a deep breath._

_"I love you so much, Regina. I love how you snort quietly when you are sleeping. I love your smile because every time I see it my whole world lights up. When I had a bad day I knew that you are waiting for me and you would cheer me up again. I love your character. The power. The strength. The love. You are the one occupying the place as the person who gave me the happiest day in my life. I'll never forget the moment when I could hold you knowing that you are my girlfriend. That no one can steal you away from me ever again.", she was getting nervous._

_"The happiest moment in my day? Waking up next to you holding you close. I never want to miss that in my life Regina. And that's why I'm kneeling right now. Regina Mills. Would you give me the honor and become my wife?",Emma ended her proposal and pulled a ring out of her jacket. "Yes.",Regina breathed and Emma stood up, put the ring on Regina's finger before kissing her lovingly on the lips. "Never without you again." "I love you so much, Emma." "I know. I love you too, my sweet fiancée.",Emma answered and Regina smiled. "I like that."_

"They won't judge you if you wear some sweatpants. Hell… they're family.",Emma said and walked to the closet and took one of her pants. "Here." Regina put it on and hugged Emma. "Thank you." "You're welcome."

15 Minutes later Regina's parents finally arrived too. Cora hugged and plastered kisses on Regina's cheeks before she went into the living room to get the others. Regina kissed her father on the cheek before she went back to the kitchen. Emma and Gold got into a conversation when Regina called everyone to the dining room.

The table was set and the food stood in the middle with some wine and candles. They all sat down and talked,laughed or just ate. Regina studied everyone and smiled. It was really fine in the end. Like she told her mother all these years ago. She was married to the love of her life. She had two adorable children with her and awaited another two. She had her parents who loved her. She wasn't the broken woman from the enchanted forest. She was Regina Swan, Mayor of Storybrooke and wife and mother. Everything she ever wanted finally came true.

The broken one got her happy ending.

**Mistakes are mine:)**

**Check my other story out:***

** s/9681041/1/Difference**


End file.
